


Fennec Hoseok drabbles

by LilSeokv



Category: bts
Genre: Alpha Jungkook, Bottom!hoseok, Bunny!Jungkook, Camboy Hoseok, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom Jimin, Dom Jungkook, Dom Taehyung, Fennec fox!Hoseok, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Heats, Hoseok is hella cute, Hybrids, Jimin helps Hoseok (it’s not mentioned much though), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet kink, Omega Hoseok, Panther!Jungkook, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scenting, Smut, Sugar Baby Hoseok, This is gonna be mainly vminkook x Hoseok sorry not sorry, Tiger!Taehyung, Top!Jimin, Top!Jungkook, Vampire!Taehyung, Wolf!Jimin, adding more tags along the way, bull!jungkook, but I can do the others y’know, demon!Jimin, ear tugging, human vminkook, hybrid vminkook, just give me requests, killer!jungkook, master kink, mentions of eating each other, mini series, no one eats each other though, one shots, red fox taehyung, ruts, school au, tail caressing, tail pulling, top!taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSeokv/pseuds/LilSeokv
Summary: Read the title babe.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung/Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin/Jung hoseok
Comments: 28
Kudos: 144





	1. Requests[?]

**Author's Note:**

> I do not tolerate hate, so if you do not like what you’re reading. Please leave kindly and don’t leave any rude comments, I will not respond to them and it’ll just be a waste of your time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just gonna be updated when I have another part for something— cause like my work keeps copying itself and it won’t let me delete them lmao
> 
> (Ps: look out cause I’m gonna keep re-editing the chapter orders so you might not even know if a part two of something comes out, just a heads up)

Like said this would be blank as if right now but this can be a request page so just come here whenever you have a request :) 

edit: requests will be closed for now so I can catch up and try to write the ones mentioned in other chapters/here. ^^


	2. Jungle heat||Pt: 1 [Jk x Jh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please..” Hoseok sniffed and the panther said nothing yet dig his foot deeper into his back, his sharp nails scratching at him and making the fennec let out a noise of distress.
> 
> The panther then growled that obviously came deep from his throat, warning the fennec if he tried anything he might hurt him more. After getting the other under control, he stopped digging his foot into his back and picked up the fennec, tossing him over his shoulder.
> 
> Now he was heading back to show his village his prey and possibly take him to his little mating nest to breed him. 
> 
> That was his purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒️Keep in mind that it doesn’t matter what type of hybrid they are so basically most of the hybrids in this live in the jungle. If they was truly that animal though or their animal instincts needed to be in the right conditions, they’ll live in the appropriate area. I just chose the jungle as the setting because everyone seems to like the forest with the typical wolf x bunny lmao (not all the time that was just an example)
> 
> I know panthers do not live in groups (or do they?) but keep in mind they’re also part human so I made them live in a village together, but I did make them hunt alone. Also since they do not live in groups there is no specific term but I called them an ambush,, which I already know isn’t correct but yet again, there’s a lot of things I want to explain but just read the story and if you have questions just ask me y’know? (I might just call them a group)
> 
> But I want to get this one down.
> 
> Yes Jungkook can knot although he’s a feline hybrid and mainly canines do that. Specifically wolves. It just intrigued me to add it but I didn’t want to make him a wolf so I simply made most hybrids have knots too so it won’t be weird. (Although many writers tend to make every hybrid do knots when in rut)
> 
> okay i talk too much
> 
> beware of spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors

Hoseok was running quick. His heart thumped hard against his rib cage and when he coughed he felt like he’ll hurl it up. His steps were heavy and he felt his lungs trying to close up on him yet he only ran faster. Specially when he heard the low growl of the panther that was chasing him.

He screeched once he tripped over the roots of a huge tree. He cursed the jungle for having such biodiversity, yet without it he might be dead. Yet now he actually might be dead.

He hurriedly tried to get up on his feet, but was forced back down by a rather large foot pressing on his back. He wailed and screeched in agony.

“P-Please Mr. Panther!” Hoseok sobbed, not wanting to get eaten. The panther was on his rut and most likely feasted on anything to fufil his desires. Hoseok smelt his alluring scent. Heck he was even put into a daze because of it and almost passed out. But he came to his senses when he heard that low rumble that obviously came from the panther that now caught him. 

But that panthers purpose was something else, not to eat the naked hybrid although he looked fairly tasty with his naked figure glistening in the puddle he fell into not long ago.

Yes, they were all naked- well Hoseok was at the moment. Hoseok’s clothes were torn off by the feline, those being attempts in snatching the poor fennec. And the pants he wore were taken by a thick twig and he was surprised he didn’t get scarred.

The panther himself was wearing leather pants, but not a shirt. That had gotten torn off as well when he was chasing the fennec. Hybrids who lived in the jungle -that consisted of various hybrids living here- were either naked or wearing cheap clothes. Yet they’ve became so high in technology that they knew how to sew and make proper clothes like the humans in the city. Heavens sake, they was still part human so they had common sense and knew when it was necessary to wear clothes yet the excuse was that it was comfortable being free although they know they can get badly hurt running around like that.

They didn’t care though.

Nonetheless, Hoseok was trying to run to the flamingos so they’ll protect him, but it was too late. He also had a snake hybrid chasing him earlier and that alone made him almost piss himself.

Now he was caught by a large feline and felt his bladder getting full. He was scared shitless.

“Please..” Hoseok sniffed and the panther said nothing yet dig his foot deeper into his back, his sharp nails scratching at him and making the fennec let out a noise of distress.

The panther then growled that obviously came deep from his throat, warning the fennec if he tried anything he might hurt him more. After getting the other under control, he stopped digging his foot into his back and picked up the fennec, tossing him over his shoulder.

Now he was heading back to show his village his prey and possibly take him to his little mating nest to breed him. 

That was his purpose.

He needed to feel some type of heat around him, something he can recklessly use so he can get off edge. His stomach was churning and swelling. It burned and the images he had in his head were just straight up pleasing, making him desperate to just get to his house and do those wild desires already. 

Yet firstly, since this was his prize he was proud to show the fennec off. Fennec fox hybrids were so rare to find in this jungle, if actually looking for them. Scratch that, fennecs weren’t really on the list for those to catch since the main prey were bunnies. Yet now any small hybrid was just as special. They were able to fuel the viscous predators up for this typical season even if their prey was a predator themselves, like the fennec the panther caught.

And this, this fennec was beautiful and would breed his cubs, stay in his litter. Maybe. And maybe he’ll consider letting him go, but that was tough considering the hybrid was on his rut. He might get attached to the fennec afterwards and or feast on him once he’s done his purposes to him.

Currently the panther was hissing at any other hybrid that got in his way, specifically the snakes and other bigger felines.

“He’s got a fox!” A parrot screeched up at the tree tops accompanied by another one.

“Woooow! Nice going. Good luck!” The hybrids cackled and Hoseok simply sobbed in response, glaring up at the hybrids and sighing when their beautiful wings lifted them up into the air and away.

Once they made it to a waterfall that ended up turning to an amazing little village when you went behind it, Hoseok felt his heart began to quicken. There was so much panthers. He was afraid. He didn’t want to be eaten! He was in a very bad situation.

The panther stood up proud at his catch, his siblings clapping or trying to get a good look at his little prey or wanting to do something with him. Yet the panther simply made a rumbling noise at them with warning. They backed off with wilted ears and continued on with their day, going to catch something of their own to show off as proud as the young panther. Specially to calm their raging needs to breed something.

“Oh!” A female panther stopped the hybrid carrying Hoseok and the boy only smiled hugely in response.

“Good morning mother. I’ve caught this and came to show you. Isn’t he a beaut?” The boy had a nice raspy voice with a deep accent. Hoseok couldn’t see but guessed the female nodded her head in approval, hearing the hum that’ll usually go with it.

“How long did it take?”

“He tripped and it should have only taken about six minutes or less. Mother you don’t understand how proud I am. If I was able to show father, I would and with glory.” Voice booming with confidence, Hoseok almost sneezed when the other had his tail literally wagging against his face.

“Ah, your father would be proud. Now go on before the little fox dies from distress and we wouldn’t want that. Go on. Go spend your time wisely now.” His mother shooed him off and the panther simply started walking off to one of the village houses that wasn’t too far.

“Alpha alpha!” A couple kids stopped the boy and they gawked at Hoseok. Oh god, he’s nearly there. He just wanted to get home, but he couldn’t be mean to the kids and stood there.

“Woa! He’s beautiful!” A little boy yipped and touched Hoseoks fluffy tail, causing the fox to let out a little weary noise, but knowing it was a cub he simply let him do so.

“He is.” The panther fixed the hybrid more up his shoulder and hummed.

“What are you going to do with him, is he our feast?”

Upon hearing that Hoseok started whining and withering, wanting to be freed. He would be no one’s feast, hell his body would probably only feed the cubs. Maybe one or three depending on how much they eat, but he felt like fainting with how scared he was, his body could not bare it.

The male was quick to shut up the fennec up with a warning growl if he didn’t be quiet followed by a quick squeeze on his thighs. Hoseok yelped in sudden bliss and the other felt his shoulder get wet and warm. The panthers tail bristled and flew up in surprise. 

His eyes slightly widened, words coming out quicker than expected with pure anticipation, “I’ll be going now cubs, say hello to mother, she’s taking a stroll by the lake. She’s lonely so kindly go make her feel better.” He excused himself quickly and shooed them off. The cubs laughed in excitement and ran off to greet the female at the lake. No it wasn’t really their mother, they saw her as one though yet that wasn’t important right now as the hybrid hurriedly went inside his little home.

Locking the door after himself he carefully sat the scared fox on a pile of prosthetic wool he sown together. Once he set the other down he noticed how the fennec tried scurrying away. The larger hybrid sighed.

“My little fox,” he started, “bare with me or I won’t go as easy as I was intending to go.” The panther bored his tired eyes into the others scared ones and Hoseok lowered his big ears in fright nonetheless.

To clarify or make the fox a little better the feline slowly said, as sincerely as possible, “I won’t eat you, little fox. So please bare with me, you must understand I’m on my rut. We won’t eat you. I won’t allow them to. You are my prize so they’ll know better not to mess with you.”

That somewhat made Hoseok feel better yet he wanted to be no one’s prize, catch, or what they’ll say, prey. He understood the other was on heat and all, he just wasn’t ready to be bred. Well, specifically by some stranger. Who would? He got captured and attacked by his own will. No one would want that. Yet his posture on the wool pile somewhat softened from his previous tensed position. Maybe they’ll provide him food if he lives after this. He’s been searching for berries for a while now because he never wanted to hurt anything, but he obviously wasn’t going full on herbivore cause that thought just bothered him. He still needed meat. Most hybrids you’d see are probably omnivorous. Even if their animal was probably a full on herbivore or something. An example was a bunny hybrid. Their animal side was a herbivore, but because they was still part human they can feast on meat, but they would most likely have a crave for something rather specific like berries or vegetables. Rarely eating meat unless they’re just craving it.

But it wasn’t like that for all. Some stayed carnivores. Some stayed herbivores. While most stayed omnivores. It just depended if their diet from their human side was stronger than their animal side or vice versa.

Hoseok asked nonetheless, “What..is your name?”

Once the panther does this he’ll have his full trust and would allow him to do anything to him. He’ll have his consent after this because taking names was a big responsibility quite literally. 

“Jeon Jungkook.” He said calmly and Hoseok hummed, “Name’s Jung Hoseok.”

Although he said he’ll have his consent, he was in a defensive stance when the boy came closer to him. Snarling lowly, eyes begging for mercy from the other.

The other halted, “Remember, I won’t harm you. Just bare with me and this will be easy for the both of us.” Hoseok sighed and nodded his head.

Hoseok was unknowingly sending pheromones of submission. Being this close to hybrid who was on heat really affected him. His eyelids started to become heavy and if he keeps inhaling the boy’s husky, alluring scent, his heat would get triggered just because of the felines. But maybe it actually might have gotten triggered, his body suddenly trembling and stomach becoming hot. 

Problem is, he’s never shared his heat with anyone.

He shuddered.

Jungkook groaned at his sudden sweet aroma. Yet however, as delicious as Hoseoks scent was on it’s own, the additional tang from the presence of slick becoming more evident and the sheer knowledge that the boy was now becoming fertile and his body was yearning for cock, for a knot to fill him, was definitely going to affect Jungkook lots. He was absolutely turned on seeing the others heat start, just because of his rut. 

The panther nearly launched at the boy yet remained his steady pace and soon got on his knees to be face to face with the fox.

Hoseok remained still as he stared at Jungkook with full on desperation. The panther was insanely handsome and well, maybe Hoseok was a little happy the boy decided to hunt him down besides the other vulpines he was hanging out with before that insane chase. Not only because he looked good, but if he was maybe captured by a tiger or anything else, he wouldn’t be alive at this very moment.

Jungkook brung his hand up, claws displayed as he put a strand of hair behind Hoseok’s ear and hummed.

“You’re very pretty, Hoseok.” That made Hoseok swish his tail a bit despite him being in pain. He bit his lower lip and looked away. Flustered, he almost absentmindedly tilted his neck to the side when the panther purred lowly. It was like a spell to reveal his swollen scent gland. Jungkook licked his lips and growled quietly and Hoseok visibly shivered, a small noise following.

Jungkook was quick to settle the fox on all fours hearing that faint whimper. He needed to hurry before he actually engulfs the fox whole. His hunger was coming harder yet he completely ignored it to admire the foxs beautiful skin that should’ve been all muddy and dirty.

Oh he looked so tast- no! He can’t keep thinking like this.

Claws still out, he grabbed the boys plush, supple ass with both hands and squeezed whilst slowly retracting his sharp nails so he won’t harm him.

Hoseok winced and yelped in delight, humming as he felt his cheeks getting parting. And he yelped even more with a tiny moan following when the boy followed up his previous action by licking a cow stripe at the slick the fennec was gushing out.

“A-Ah- alpha!” Hoseok yelped, tail twitching and ass only spilling more slick. “So sweet, my little fox.” The panther groaned as his leather pants were getting tight. His boner dripping precum just by the foxs taste.

He moaned and parted his cheeks wider, wanting to collect more of his sweet taste. Tongue lolling out of his mouth, he dove down to latch his lips onto his fluttering flower and sucked in as much slick as he can, tongue fucking his hole open meanwhile he downed the slick going into his mouth. The fox was a quivering mess, thighs shaking as he let out a string of moans and winces.

“Alph-Alpha..” Hoseok wailed, head hiding in the joint of his elbow, panting harshly as the feline ate him out. The feline simply hummed in response and groaned in pain with how the tight fabric of his pants was getting, literally not letting his dick have some space. He stopped, which allowed the fennec to breathe as he tore off his pants and sighed when his cock was free from the restraints.

Jungkook then resumed to what he was doing only to stop, he was impatient and this rut would be the death of him if he doesn’t feel his girth in that warmth sheath of the fox.

It drove Jungkook crazy that Hoseok’s heat was allowing him to submit to someone so random.

Yet who wouldn’t give him what he wants?

It made Jungkook coo seeing he was the first person who could offer Hoseo some relief from the desperate arousal and neediness that rushed through him.

Nonetheless, Jungkook could already feel Hoseok’s heat when he neared his finger towards his hole. Tongue grazing over his bottom lip, he rubbed his fingers against the slick mixed with saliva to rub it all over his fingers so it can play as lube.

“This’ll hurt a bit, but have you ever shared your heat with anyone or took part in someone else’s?” The response he got was a lazy head shake and oh how he felt special that he was sharing one of his worst seasons with the hybrids first shared heat— he can’t wait anymore.

Collecting more slick from the boy only to push it back inside his hole with his finger, he did this slowly to prep Hoseok for his swollen cock that kept twitching when he thought how warm and tight he’d feel. 

Hoseok yelped and clenched the prosthetic wool tightly as he tried to withstand the uncomfortable sensation of those digits still pressing deeper into him.

“H-Hurts- it hurts!” Hoseok gasped sharply and Jungkook stopped immediately.

“Relax. Loosen up for me if you want this to run smooth. I don’t want to hurt you. Or..we can stop and I can find another prey if you’d like?” Saying those words with full disappointment made Hoseok widen his eyes. Jungkook boasted that he caught the perfect prey and now he wouldn’t be able to use him so it was like he was boasting for nothing. Plus Hoseok gave him his consent and wanted him to do things to him so he himself can feel proper relief for the first time.

“N-No! It’s fine..alpha I just, I just need time.” Hoseok sighed and panted softly, his rim still clenching tightly around the boys finger.

“Ok.” Jungkook hummed, understanding. However, it came to the point where the panther got impatient yet somehow managed to keep his cool as he soothingly said, “Try to loosen up..just relax for me, I promise it’ll be all worth it in the end. But if I don’t stretch you out properly when I put it in, you’ll rip and bleed and I don’t want that. You don’t want that. I want to get you through my rut nicely-“

“- yours perfectly.” Jungkook said in a hushed tone, referring to Hoseok’s heat.

Hoseok flushed at that. The fact that he was meant to be used at first and now Junkook was trying to help him get through his first shared heat was so kind. 

It took some time for Hoseok to relax, but he managed to stop clinging onto the others digit. Jungkook stayed there for a bit before taking it out and gently pushing it back in, Hoseok still winced yet as he continued his motions those winces and cries slowly turned to moans after slow and careful rhythmic motions.

“Feels better?” Hoseok nodded and gripped the sheets, hips rutting back, “Oh this is nothing. Just bare with me for a few more minutes so you can get ready for what I have waiting, hm?”

“Oh.” Hoseok didnt know what else to say. He was kind of embarrassed to be honest though. He was going crazy over a finger.

Patience was key for the panther and he was surprised he’s actually ignoring his urge to ruin the fox or worse. Finally after he’s been good enough with one finger, he added another one in slowly that evolved into the same process, then a third that was a little bit smoother until he started scissoring him easily.

Hoseok figured he was ready and exhaled out with a shaky breathe despite it only being about four or five minutes of preparation and he was still somewhat scared and tight, but didn’t care. He was needy. He needed that knot.

“..I’m ready alpha.”

“You sure?” The worry in the hybrids voice made Hoseok somewhat laugh.

“Yes,” he paused and gulped, “I can’t take it anymore.”

He was ready to let the panther ruin him and he curled his toes when he heard the other shuffle behind him, large hands coming to curl around his waist so that the huge shaft waiting for him can get aligned with his fairly prepped hole.

No words were exchanged because Jungkook just couldn’t take it anymore. He wiggled his tip in between the crack of the fox’s ass for slick so it can be somewhat an easy slide. Still collecting his dripping lubricant, he sighed in delight when he smoothly pushed in his throbbing tip in one go.

Meanwhile the male was enjoying his tight, warm sheath, the fox was experiencing much worse after the new size that was nothing compared to his fingers.

Hell, and he though he was ready.

“H-hhwait..” And Jungkook did just that. He waited. Jungkook’s thighs clenched to calm himself from ramming into him mercilessly. Hoseok was ripping the sheets with his clean pink nails, toes doing the same as he shook at the pain. Feeling his walls stretch left a burning feeling yet it was oddly satisfying.

“You ok?” Jungkook checked up on him, long black tail swaying before reaching in front of him to wrap around the fox’s fluffy, blonde black tipped tail for support.

“Mm..” Was the only thing capable of leaving Hoseok’s mouth at the moment and Jungkook somewhat took that as a sign to push in a bit more. And so he did. Pushing more in, the sound of slick squelching was evident as he buried himself deep inside the others suffocating heat. Hoseok panted into the wool, tail twitching here and there yet Jungkook simply held his tail tight with his own, somewhat soothing him.

Hoseok murmured incoherent words and Jungkook only hummed in pleasure. It took a few minutes of not moving at all for Jungkook to actually be at a slow rhythmic pace.

Hoseok was moaning and hissing, their tails still latched together. The squelch sound insanely noticeable even with the slow deliberate thrusts. Jungkook had his eyes closed, savoring every little bit of this because the warmth and tightness surrounding his cock was all too much. It felt like heaven.

Hoseok huffed, eyes closed tight and surprised gasps escaping his lips with the way Jungkook snapped his hips roughly a few times, before going all slow again. Jungkook’s thighs were tensed up, he was trying so hard to keep this up until he got the sign. 

And not even seconds later, Hoseok rolled his hips in a way indicating that he wanted more. The other wasted no time in picking up the pace bit by bit. Slipping in out with complete ease, each ram in pushed hardly against Hoseok’s prostate in an instant.

Hoseok screamed. Not literally, but the bliss he felt, such relief and pleasure that flowed through him let him release noises, loud ones at that, that he didn’t know he can produce. This pace, this pace was messy and brutal, but it felt so good. The way the panthers length rubbed against his velvety walls quickly made him sensitive and instinctively clench around the other. And that affected the panther in such a nice way that he only went harder, his rut taking over him completely now.

“Alpha!” Hoseok yelped, back arching deeply. Tears started to stream down his flushed apple cheeks when he felt the boy’s tip press against his prostate and halt there before grinding into the bundle of nerves. Ears drooping down like a lopsided bunny, his mouth hung open.

He was breathless yet Jungkook was the one doing all the work and still seemed to have so much energy stored in him.

After some time they switched positions. Hoseok had his hands intertwined with the others as they was pinned next to his head. He laid flat on his back and his body slid up and down the sweaty prosthetic wool that the panther had to hold him tight to keep him in place while he still pounded into his sensitive hole.

Eyes lidded as he stared at the larger hybrid above him, he wanted to cover his mouth pathetically. These noises were so foreign to him and changed each time. 

“I-ah! Oh— p-please!” Hoseok sobbed, body trembling terribly and Jungkook abruptly stopped. Hoseok panted hard and the panther still seemed fine, breathing slightly faltered and beads of sweat here and there.

The panther slipped out suddenly, cock still rock hard and he even stood up. Hoseok was confused. He smelt that his rut wasn’t over, or perhaps it was just lingering in his nostrils. Yet Hoseok’s heat was most definitely not over. Hoseok shakily raised to his elbows, a leg weakly crossing over the other as he stared at the panther getting dressed.

Wait no, no he wanted more? He craved it. He needed for it.

“Stay here.” The panther stated and why did Hoseok feel like crying once he left? Not only because he was still in pain, but when Jungkook kept saying he wouldn’t allow his people to eat him, he actually did feel safe. But now he was alone, they probably still smelt Hoseok in here and knew he had no guard. And they could probably smell his slick and neediness.

Hoseok scoffed. He huffed and crossed his arms. Body getting entirely sore, he was starting to get all sleepy. He winced when he laid back down on the prosthetic wool, but when he sniffed it, it smelt like many other hybrids. He crashed his brows and inhaled it more.

Panthers.

Well of course the panther must have shared his other ruts with the females or males, but why did it make Hoseok so jealous? Obviously these was others times and the boy wasn’t even probably thinking about hunting. This probably meant absolutely nothing to the panther and Hoseok should feel that way too.

Yet it still bothered him. At least wash away the scents to make your prey somewhat comfortable or at least go to the bedroom.

He shouldn’t be this annoyed yet he still growled lowly to himself and crawled off the wool to lay on the carpet instead. He was still hard like a rock and he itches for those huge hands to be gripping his waist tightly again. He sniffled and he hates that he submitted so fast, hated that he let the omega in him let this happen. He should have fought back. But he was only thinking like this since it was the after effect heats had. But he hated that it made him get attached so easily and submit so fast. He thought it was a rumor that it’ll be tough to not get attached to the one giving you the relief.

Curling up into a ball, he pouted and squeezed his legs together, falling asleep not even seconds later.

Meanwhile Jungkook went hunting for berries and fish at the lake. Ruts and heats most likely make every hybrid hungry inbetween so he was going to eat and provide the fox some food. It was odd, he felt attached to him. He knew the reason why too, but whenever he shared it with a fellow panther, he didn’t get attached to them and surely didn’t mark them. And fuck he wanted to mark the fennec so bad, dig his fangs into his swollen scent gland and claim him. Nonetheless, he continued to pick the freshest berries and put them inside his sack. Next he rushed towards the lake to hunt for fish.

Watching the waters movement closely, he scanned it intently. Seeing bubbles he immediately dove his hands there and caught a nice big fish. Smiling he held it tight so it wouldn’t flop around and smack him on the face.

He tossed it in his fish basket and caught tiny fish as well.

He couldn’t stop thinking about his session he had. He felt his ears twitch and like it triggered something in a video game, moments later he heard wails from the distance. His ears shot up and he recognized that wail.

His eyes became dark.

The rumble that came deep from his throat sounded murderous as he rushed from the lake and headed to the village. No one shares what he catches to bred. They knew it’d make his blood boil and once he catches the culprit they’ll get punished by him, even if it was his own blood. He huffed as he jumped and dodged the tree roots, little animals running around, and leaves blocking his view.

Once he made it to the village, everyone was inside or walking calmly as if nothing was happening, but those wails was still evident in his ears. Jungkook gritted his teeth and ran to his house.

Panting he opened the door quickly only to find nothing. He squinted his eyes and flared his nostrils to get as much of his scent as possible. When he did, his eyes contracted into daggers, to the ones of a real cat. The scent was coming back from where he had came from, the water fall.

Of course. Water was perfect to get rid of traces of scents, but Hoseok’s intoxicating scent was still clear as day. He continued to walk back, his knees low to the floor to prevent loud noises. And when he made it to his destination his eyes caught two figures he snarled lowly. There, inbetween the thick leaves in a tiny pond, was the fennec trying to fight against a panther.

“Oi! He’s mine!” Jungkook jumped out as he still snarled, voice seemingly getting to their ears despite the crashing sound of water falling. The panther holding the fennec down by the hips turned around hastily and let out a sharp gasp, frame already shaking upon seeing the panther.

“H-Hey look! He was trying to ru-run away so I thought he was free!”

Hearing that made Jungkook stand up straight. The boy tried running away even after he said not to go anywhere? Well it made sense because he’s been taken by his own will, but..he had his consent and he also wanted to help the smaller too..

Hoseok stopped fighting the panther and when he saw the other boy, he felt his eyes get all teary cause of frustration. What the panther was saying was not true! He was dragged out of that house by his own will while he was still sleep. He was still waiting! Although he was pissed for many different reasons and one being that the wool smelt like different hybrids although he shouldn’t be— he was still waiting and hoping for them to continue or maybe get to know each other despite their names.

“Is it true?”

“Ye-“

“I’m asking the fox.” He spoke curtly. Hoseok felt his legs weaken and just noticed he was still very much exposed, not having clothes on yet. He pressed his thighs together.

“No!” Hoseok yelped out and Jungkook actually didn’t know who to believe. Hence he walked over to the two, pushed the panther away and tossed the fennec over his shoulder in anger.

Heading back to his house he then tossed the other on the carpet. Hoseok whimpered. Jungkook didn’t spare any words and simply tossed berries at him.

“Eat up, after you can leave.” He said plainly. Something that shouldn’t have hurt Hoseok at all.

“Ok..” He simply said and picked up the scattered berries and cupped them in his hand. Slowly eating, the hybrid watched him, just waiting for him to finish so he can get his ass up out of there. Yet if he was truly mad, he should have devoured him. 

Hoseok was confused.

“I-I didn’t try leaving..” Hoseok whispered and the panther simply huffed. Yet sadly his heat was coming back hard and he wailed in response. A couple berries escaped his hands and he looked up at Jungkook with his doe teary eyes.

The panther tried best not to look at him, his nose flaring when he whiffed the air, eyes fluttering at the delicious smell. Tail twitching when the smaller moaned out a little ‘alpha’ while on his hands and knees, crawling to him. Jungkook chewed his bottom lip and stood still.

Hoseok continued his little chants and smiled smally when the larger stomped towards him, something clicking in him. Flinging Hoseok over his shoulder he walked to his room and pinned him on the bed.

“Oh!”

—

I gave that my all wth I’m tired. Anyways I hoped you like this chapter! 🥺 also I only made Hoseok a fennec fox hybrid cause my friend drew Hobi as a fennec hybrid :((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make Hoseok go through a subdrop and still make Jungkook leave, but I would’ve felt like a bastard, but at least Hoseok’s getting what he deserves in the next chapter ^^


	3. Jungle Heat||Pt: 2 [Jk x Jh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Part 1  
> •  
> Oh yeah did I mention Hoseok is younger 😳

—

You can definitely say Jungkook finally believed Hoseok.

It was so hard to ignore his whimpers and little moans when he was chanting “alpha” like a mantra not too long ago. There was lots of manhandling to get Hoseok into the position he was in despite him already being on the bed. It involved lots of tossing and turning, the panther eating him out, and biting. Nonetheless, here Jungkook was. Thrusting up into the tiny fox that bounced up when it happened.

“Uah!-ahm-hha!” Hoseok had his legs wrapped around Jungkook’s waist, head hiding in the crook of his neck, where his scent was strongest, and gasped there. Tickling and arousing the panther even more.

“Do you want my seeds? Hm pup? Do you want me to fill you up and fuck you so hard that you can’t walk?” Hoseok panted harshly, nodding his head rapidly, ears brushing against the others cheek. Jungkook got distracted by that and then started nibbling on the tip of the fox’s large ear. Hoseok twitched harder and sobbed. His ears were so sensitive.

Gripping the panthers waist with his legs, he rolled his hips in a circle and Jungkook slowly stopped his thrusts, groaning in bliss because of the fennecs grinding. In response he bucked his hips up, rutting into him, following the smaller’s motions, hands gripping the fox’s waist tightly that it was sure to leave bruises. After some time Hoseok couldn’t hold his release. Spilling all over himself in an instant with a loud pitch cry that soon settled into soft pants even after his orgasm that still somewhat rocked through him.

The overstimulation he felt when Jungkook still used his hole to get off made him squirm and cry, body trembling. Jungkook felt his penis engorged inside the fox’s hole causing it to get caught on his rim, stuttering his hips and making his rhythmic thrusts slow down.

”S-Shit!” Jungkook’s voice trembled, thighs tensing when Hoseok clenched hardly. With one more thrust both let out a rusty wail. Jungkook stilled himself and breathed raggedly into the fox’s bared neck, cupping the boy in his lap by bringing his knees up, Hoseok resting limp body against the other’s chest. Soon the panther started cumming inside of him, filling him up and creating what you would call a cream pie with only his release.

Hoseok was knocked out immediately, his hole spasming as it was oozing out thick cum. Jungkook had cleaned up them both with a wet cloth and fresh soap that was made back at the little store. It smelt like berries, perfect for the fennec. He then ate and watched the fox sleep. He thought maybe he should go to the mini store and buy some clothes for the smaller. He seemed like he’s been running around naked all his life. And holy shit, his rut just made him attached to the other.

•⚜️•

Maybe Hoseok has been living in the panthers village for two years now. He wasn’t officially with Jungkook yet, but they always had some sort of tension after Hoseok’s first appearance, when Jungkook first captured Hoseok. Everyone was shocked upon seeing the fox still living there. They had no complaints towards Hoseok though. The boy always picked the most freshest berries for the cubs and was the sweetest in the village. Also he was quite the flirt once you really got to know him.

Yet sometimes Hoseok flirted a little too much and when people actually flirted back, that may have pushed Jungkook’s buttons a bit. Sometimes he just wanted to snatch him up, claim him, teach him a lesson, yet that was simply Hoseoks way of ‘getting to know people’ so he held back. Until one specific day. One day when he was casually strolling through the jungle before returning back, he saw Hoseok with Jimin. That was nothing but seeing the fox on the panther’s lap, their hands intertwined, tails playing with each other and those toothy grins as Hoseok was blushing from the compliments the other threw at him..

Jungkook was fuming.

His ears turned to daggers, indicating he was aggravated. He stormed his way over to the two. Once he reached them he didn’t spare a glance at Jimins confused look and focused on Hoseok who certainly looked quite panicked when he saw Jungkook’s eyes full on feline mode.

“Jung—“ Hoseok was cut off by his own gasp when he was snatched away from Jimin. Jimin tilted his head confusingly and watched as the younger panther dragged the whimpering fox to his house and supposedly locking themselves in there. After that happened, Jimin smiled.

Their plan worked.

Well, yeah they planned all of this, but Hoseok was frightened of what the panther would do to him. Jungkook was silent, his grip was tight and his eyes was nothing, but cold and fierce.

“Jung—“

“Shut up.” Hoseok’s ears flattened at that and he was tossed onto the bed.

He yelped when he tried getting up only to get pinned back down, a knee already impaling his sensitive area, causing him to wail out and lay back down, back arching.

“What the fuck was you and Jimin doing?” Jungkook growled out, quite literally.

Hoseok panted and squeezed his eyes shut, “Just talking?” That answer that seemed more of a question to Hoseok himself caused the panther to twist his knee on his clothed area, Hoseok hissed.

“Really? If you assume my eyesight isn’t perfect, can you explain to me why I clearly saw that you two was groping each other, clearly enjoying it as you was just talking?” Hoseok’s mouth went dry when he opened it to speak.

“Hm, thought so.” Jungkook scoffed and got off the boy. Hoseok couldn’t come up with the words quickly to say this was all just a plan so this- specifically this moment could happen. Them hanging out is what. The part where they get close, intimate, but what he was anticipating for wasn’t really happening so he had to say something.

Yet his mouth was still dry and his brain was all mush.

It was quiet for a few seconds until Hoseok finally broke the silence once the panther started to head towards the door.

“M-Me and Jimin...planned..it.” Hoseoks voice was all small as he looked down, ashamed.

He knew they should’ve came up with another plan, but this was the one that actually got Jungkook to jump into the act since he was always so busy.

Hoseoks previous failures consisted of him obliviously showing himself off. Whenever they went to the pond to catch some fish or collect berries for the ambush, Hoseok would always accidentally let his shirt fall to the side, showing off his collarbones and when ever he bent over, he made sure to give a really nice view for the panther that he knew stopped his searching to turn around and look. All wide eyed like a deer in headlights.

Yet Jungkook never really acted there, wanting to focus and Hoseok himself knew that wasn’t really the appropriate time because that day they was having a huge meal for the village so there was obviously no time to do claiming, bonding- nothing!

Hoseok really liked Jungkook you see.

He has gotten so desperate that he finally had to go into act with his partner in crime that helped him plan all of those. Jimin. And that- that finally got Jungkook to crack. But seeing it now, it doesn’t even seem Jungkook wants anything to do with Hoseok. He was too pissed and frustrated to even do anything. Yet when he said those words, Jungkook had turned around slowly, his pupils normal yet eyes itself large in shock.

“Wuh—you what..?” Jungkook said slowly, his voice still somewhat raspy from all his harsh speaking from beforehand yet calm at the same time, wanting to hear Hoseoks explanation.

Hoseok shook his head, still ashamed in himself.

“Me..me and Jimin, we planned this.. I just- I just wanted to get closer to you..these past few months you was always busy helping everyone else, hell I was too! But it really affected me these past few weeks that turned to months, but I truly love how you..how you really love your village. Those times at the pond when we went hunting or went for a walk was all simply to get your attention. Sometimes you noticed, but you never caught on or acted and I- I was really disappointed and frustrated until Jimin and I figured we should do..that. Y-You finally noticed, but it backfired so badly and I see that you don’t want me-“

“Who said I don’t want you? Why would you think that just because you was with Jimin? Hearing how much effort you put into trying to gain my attention is all my concern now because now I see how broken you are without me.”

Jungkook cut off, taking a few steps forward before he resumed to say, “I don’t care if you was with Jimin now. I’m so sorry, Hoseok. So sorry.” Jungkook himself looked down apologetically as he then slowly walked over to the boy that was unknowingly crying to himself, probably not even comprehending the panthers words.

Hoseok was strong with his emotions, he knew he was. But today he just broke down. He covered his face. It’s because he doesn’t know if Jungkook truly understands and if he would just go back to being his old self. Not like it was a bad thing because it really wasn’t, but, like Jungkook said, he was so broken without him, it hurt. It hurt to sometimes walk in the house when it was all lonely specially when Hoseok knew why.

After the busy schedule the panther had, defending the village from intruders and all that, it was rough to not come back to Jungkook who always flirted with him, cuddled with him, made sure he slept nicely or if he was having a nice day, or when he even caught a few fish for him. It hurt. It really did. And he never said this, because he was too scared to. But recently the same panther that tried kidnapping from Jungkook’s house, if he can recall perfectly, got to when Jungkook wasn’t around.

Hoseok wasn’t too weak to fight back, but he just couldn’t hold the other off for very long, specially when the panther was on his rut and let the panther do whatever. He was scared, scarred even, and now he wanted Jungkook. He only wanted him to mark him.

Make him his.

Not only so he can be safe, but he truly liked- no loved Jungkook.

He didn’t only want the boy for sex like he was yearning for- he wanted them to cuddle, have those serious talks, have those nice walks through the jungle as they held hands, give each other little kisses before they slept. And the problem was that they wasn’t even dating yet and it felt as if they was a couple.

Yet he can’t see if Jungkook felt the same or wanted to do those if he couldn’t really develop those feelings as well since he always worked so hard, not focusing on Hoseok. But oh how Hoseok was wrong. Yes Jungkook may have worked hard these past few months, but he felt as if Hoseok didn’t like him so he backed off.

He thought Hoseok was too social to be with him. To the point he thought he already had someone in mind he didn’t know of. To be honest, he really thought that today that special one was Jimin. He was jealous. He brung him here and was ready to leave cause what he was about to do would make him regret it if Hoseok was really with Jimin.

Jungkook did spare those glances back at the pond but always thought if he did something, Hoseok would hate him because his heart was yearning for someone else.

Yet now he sees that Hoseok heart was yearning for him all along.

They was both all wrong and that needed to be fixed.

They wanted- no needed to show each other that they actually do like each other.

“Hey hey hey,” Jungkook whispered gently, going on one knee as he held Hoseoks hands, stopping him from covering his delicate, teary stained face so he can see him, “please don’t cry, it breaks my heart, although you still look absolutely stunning.” Hoseok snorted at that and giggled.

Jungkook smiled and chuckled as well. “But really, you’re making me feel terrible.” Jungkook felt his chest clench when Hoseok looked at him with those puppy eyes of his.

“Do you want me..Jungkook?” Hoseok said out of the blue, like he was just waiting to say that.

“Fuck, yes I do. God Hoseok you don’t understand how much I want to do things to you. How badly I want to ruin you, mark you.” Jungkook squeezed his hand, pampering kisses on them and Hoseok smiled warmly, butterflies specially coming in at the mention of marking.

“Can..can you please show me then?” He asked shyly.

Jungkook did his famous side smile, “Gladly.” Jungkook was going to breed, love, claim Hoseok properly. “But first..” Jungkook lowered his eyes to Hoseok’s beautiful heart shaped lips.

He cooed at the little mole decorating his upper lip and oh how bad he wanted to taste his plump lips.

He was lost, in a trance.

Just thinking how good those lips would feel on his and when Hoseok had the same idea in mind, meeting his lips slowly, butterflies bursted in their stomachs. Their ears fell down in bliss, tails twitching in happiness. Hoseok trembled, his shoulders raising.

The kiss was gentle and chaste.

It wasn’t hurried and they both had some lack that made it even better. Yet soon their desire for each other filled up that gap. They tilted their heads in sync, trying to get as close to each other as possible. Hoseok roamed his hands all over the others muscular arms, squeezing and shivering lightly when the other purposely flexed his triceps so he can feel better.

The kiss was so pure yet it got so heated the second Hoseok let out a tiny whine. Lust clouded their minds and Jungkook pushed Hoseok onto his back, lips still connected. Hoseok whimpered when he felt that tongue of his swipe his lower lip and enter because of the whimper he accidentally let out.

He wasn’t complaining though when their tongues started playing with each other. He moaned gently and wrapped his legs around the boy’s waist, wanting him as close as possible. Jungkook got the message, and lowered himself, pressing their groins together. Hoseok yelped in response before letting out a sweet moan that Jungkook swallowed up into his mouth.

Soon they broke away for air. Panting lightly, they smiled at each other. Eyes lidded and showing nothing, but passion for each other.

Oh fuck, ok yeah. They liked each other. They really did.

“Oh god..Jungkook please I cant wait anymore. I’m so wet, please..” Hoseok sobbed out, his undergarments getting quite uncomfortable with how much slick he was producing just from a makeout session.

“Oh really? Want me to eat you out? Make you cum all over my face? Would you like that?”

God the dirty talk.

Hoseok lived for it.

He nodded his head fastly, ears flopping as he let a tear drop roll. He was really needy for the other that it was crazy.

He was already trying to discard his shirt and Jungkook laughed and did the same, discarding his own clothes. Once they was in their naked glory, Jungkook pampered kisses on the boy, starting from his lips. Then down to his neck. His cute nipples, his flat navel and both his hips. Until he got lower and lower that he was at his inner thighs.

Hoseok shivered and indistinctly spread his legs out.

Jungkook cooed. “You want me that bad, baby?” Jungkook mumbled against his sensitive skin, nibbling gently and Hoseok trembled.

The fennec started gasping softly since he was hyper sensitive there as he nodded his head, although the other couldn’t see his eager response. Yet of course Jungkook already knew what he wanted and furthered on.

Once Jungkook stopped his little pampering session, he spread his legs further out before settling himself in between his luscious tan legs.

“You _are_ so wet..so wet for _me_.” Jungkook swooned as he dove his head down, not getting Hoseok enough time to reply although it wouldn’t been a blush he was going to get.

Hoseok gasped and covered his mouth, eyes trying best not to roll to the back of his head. Ears pressing hardly against his head, Jungkook chuckled dryly when he felt the other’s tail thumping against the bed.

“Cutie.” He whispered out before licking a cow stripe from his hole and up to his tight cute balls.

Paying more attention to his balls and cute cocklet suddenly, collecting his sweet slick, before engulfing him whole, Hoseok couldn’t help but coil his hands into the panthers hair. Hands tugging on his ears every so often.

Jungkook groaned, hollowing his cheeks and licking the precum off his sensitive tip. Bobbing his head up and down and flattening his tongue against him, it didn’t take long for Hoseok to cum hard into his mouth.

Jungkook swallowed and saved some in his mouth before climbing up the smaller and matching their lips together.

“You taste that baby?” Jungkook moaned against the boy, Hoseok whimpering as their tongues swirled together, tasting his own release.

“You taste how fucking good you are?” Jungkook groaned, “Hm baby?”

“Y-Yes!” Hoseok gasped through their heated makeout.

Jungkook will never get tired of eating him out.

He’ll never get tired of milking him dry until he was begging for his cock after getting hard again.

He’ll never get tired of suffocating himself in his warm sheath.

He’ll never get tired of making the boy whimper and cry as he roamed his hands all over his body, fucking into him oblivion mercilessly.

Never.

Hoseok was beautiful, yet so fragile and sensitive that Jungkook wanted to store him away into a museum.

Currently he was just roaming his hands all over the boys sweet body as his mouth worked on his hole once again, jaw flexing as he did so. He licked at his rim, opening it up with his tongue alone.

“So good, Hoseok-ah.” He hummed, slurping in his slick after giving his cock some special attention. Hoseoks eyes finally lolled back, his legs twitching as they was pressed against his chest.

He was panting heavily, feeling his orgasm about to hit.

“Jun-Jungkook..hyung- hah- oh god..hmmaah I- I need to-“ Hoseok sobbed out as he couldn’t hold it anymore.

He creamed all over himself once again and he doesn’t know how many times he’ll get hard and just cum all over. And holy shit he was getting hard again. He was going to be so exhausted and he doesn’t even know how his body is getting so worked up, it felt impossible yet here his body was, dick getting hard and still begging for me just to release once more. Jungkook laughed and stood up, satisfied.

It happened so quick yet that still somewhat quenched his thirst. He eyed the boy, loving how he got him so wrecked with just his tongue and sucking his dick. Nonetheless, Jungkook was quick to lube up his cock. He jerked it a few times, getting his member even more slicked up before he walked back to the bed.

Spreading Hoseok’s legs open once more, he aligned himself and gently and hesitantly pushed in his tip with ease. Slowly, but surely getting the rest in. Throbbing cock now in the tight fox’s hole, Hoseok widened his eyes. Back arching immensely he barely took in the boys cock.

Oh god, it’s been a while since he felt the panther’s cock inside of him. It was so big that it felt like he was getting his virginity taken all over again. Hoseok clawed at the sheets, back arching deeper than before, if that was even possible, before he pressed his back on the bed.

His chest heaved up and down slowly as the panther started his hesitant and steady thrusts.

“Hyyuung..” Hoseok closed his eyes, pain long gone already as he loved the new pace set for him.

Jungkook smiled and hummed, eyes lidded with adoration for the younger.

God, Hoseok literally felt like heaven and since it’s been so long Jungkook was sex deprived. He felt like he’ll be wasted in a few minutes if he just kept doing this alone. Yet that statement was actually meant for Hoseok.

He knew damn well Hoseok wouldn’t last long.

After mentioning he wanted to mark and ruin him, Hoseok might be wasted before he does. Probably even when he’s already in the process of doing so. Yet Jungkook didn’t care, as long as he made the other feel nice.

“You feel nice pup? Do you love hyungs cock?” Jungkook’s voice lowered a few octaves, his rhythmic thrusts slowly picking up to a hasty pace.

Hoseok gasped sharply.

Ears flopping everywhere he let his eyes loll to the back of his head with each thrust that already knew its way to his sweet sensitive nerves.

“O-Oh god!” Hoseok yipped once he felt a large hand engulf his swollen cocklet.

“Hyung!” Hoseok mewled loudly that he was sure the whole village could hear him getting pounded into the mattress by none other than Jungkook.

“You never answered me pup. Do you feel good?” Jungkook raised a brow, his tail wrapping itself around Hoseoks luscious thigh. Hoseok shivered and whined as he nodded his head.

“Yes! Yes! I feel good— H-Hyung!” Hoseok squeaked in the cutest way possible when he was cut off by a surprised sob when Jungkook purposely snapped his hips. He smirked before going back to his usual pace only to lean down and start pampering his little kisses onto the others body.

Getting into the marking session, which involved lots of love bites and soft caresses from both males. Loving the affection from one another until they couldn’t go any longer.

You can say they in fact loved each other after that. Hoseok being Jungkook’s lovely mate despite him being a fox.

When the village heard about it, they were surprised and full on supported their relationship.

And the two lived happily in their little village.

—

It’s up to you if you want there to be mpreg or not. I made this short on purpose because I’m trying to make them short and sweet (some still might be long) and god I can tell I’m on a love this fennec Hoseok series.

Also you guys can give me requests 🤠


	4. Lost and Found|| Pt: 1 [Jk x Jh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jungkook finds a fox hybrid, a fennec one at that. He takes him in despite his hate for vulpine and canine hybrids. He knew it was pretty specific, but maybe it was just the rumors that got to him that made him think that lowly of them.
> 
> Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Probably some spelling errors, grammar mistakes, and repeated words+

—

Jungkook was casually going for a walk after he was done visiting his friends house. Well he was basically babysitting their hybrid or what they’ll like to call it ‘cat-sitting’. Jungkook cringed at it, but he shouldn’t really since Namjoon’s hybrid was actually part cat.

Now Namjoon asked the boy if he has been considering getting one, a hybrid at that, but the thought of literally owning someone else bothered him, so he was better off taking care of his hybrid, Yoongi. Yoongi was a sweetheart and if Jungkook did ever so suddenly want a hybrid, which is a doubt cause like said he wouldn’t want to own someone else, he’d find himself getting a cat or a bunny.

He wasn’t fond of vulpine or canine hybrids in general. Yeah it was quite specific, but maybe it was the rumors that said these vulpine and canine hybrids were handfuls got to him. And well, Jungkook doesn’t like thieves, (being that people accused these vulpine hybrids to be thieves which was highly stereotypical) but he was slowly getting over that ‘fact’ since there has been no proof of these specific hybrids causing harm or crimes.

But still, based on personal experiences he had encountered with the hybrids, they were quite chaotic. Well, he has a friend who was actually a fox hybrid, a red fox at that.

His name was Taehyung.

The hybrid was kind, but when Jungkook was introduced to his other friends that consisted of various canines and other vulpies, he felt..you know,  _unsafe_ .

But Taehyung was an exception. They was friends for over five years already. So it was _meh_ with the red fox.

Nonetheless, if Jungkook ever went into consideration, he’d rather have someone who was easy to manage with. Yoongi was easy to manage with, hence he liked Yoongi and had the thought of all cat hybrids being sweet.

He know he shouldn’t assume that, but oh well. He still had a toothy grin on his face because of what Yoongi called him today. ‘Kookie’. He gave him a nickname and it made Jungkook feel all giddy but of course he can’t get attached to the hybrid in that way because he was actually already with Namjoon.

Nonetheless, he continued his stroll until he was abruptly stopped when he felt his spine tingle.

His neck hairs raised and he nearly felt his heart stop.

The cause was a bone chilling whimper coming from the alley he had just passed. He widened his eyes and the whimpers grew and grew.

It sounded so sad and _hurt_. Jungkook hesitantly found himself taking a few steps back as he went back towards the alley to find the source of the whimpers. He slowly walked in and eyed the narrow alley. Intently looking around until his eyes landed on a medium sized box. It was shuffling around.

Jungkook gulped. Maybe it was a kitten or something. His heart raced as his shaky hands reached for the box lid and gently pulled it open. And-

_“Jesus Christ.”_

He was not expecting to see a hybrid, a naked one at that, well not naked, but he had with nothing but torn shorts and a collar that looked like it was choking them. Claw marks painted..his neck? Was it a he? Their hair was fairly long. Yet any gender can have long hair, and well uh, he didn’t have a perky chest, well boobs that would have made him look away instantly. Their features were rather masculine yet in some ways, feminine. Yeah, they had to be a male.. It seemed as if it was a struggle to get the collar off yet failed miserably. His ribs were showing and his tail was matted with dirt and blood. Also if Jungkook looked at the pattern of his tail correctly he was a..fox. And those ears of his were quite large and blonde with the shape of..oversized fox ears, which had been already proved he was in fact a fox by the tail. He doesn’t know which type, but he was a fox regardless.

He narrowed his eyes and was about ready to leave, yet his heart hurt which caused him to halt when he heard another painful whimper from the knocked out boy. He can’t let those rumors get to him, and yet although he  despised foxes, the boy was in really bad condition and seemed he couldn’t cause much harm.

Well obviously, look at him.

He also looked young so that hurt even more. No one and he meant no one deserved such a treatment at such an age. 

The box still looked new, obviously it was big as well, there was a whole being in it, but it seemed small at the same time? 

Also since the box seemed so new, it seemed as if the hybrid just found the box and went inside because it was the only shelter. Yet he was all dirty and the placed reeked. Jungkook’s nose scrunched up and he looked around the more he thought about how much it stunk. No one seemed to be around and his house didn’t seem too far.

The weight of the box seemed to be light cause the hybrid was almost bone. It was a horrible sight to look at. Jungkook sighed and crouched down to pick up the box and to no surprise it was light as a feather. Of course some weight yet it wasn’t much.

He got a couple stares from the only people out which wasn’t much, but made it home rather peacefully in general. He set the box on the floor and wasn’t quite sure of what to do next.

Fuck he just brought another being into his house. He has no food to spare, doesn’t know what type of food he likes which probably doesn’t matter cause he might eat anything at this point and he doesn’t have a guest room-

Actually he did have a spare guest room.

Well of course he didn’t think this through because he was desperate to help, he wasn’t thinking rationally which lead to him now thinking about the consequences, but now that he can think about it, he didn’t have all the right materials to support this hybrid. He didn’t even know if the hybrid was feral or domesticated. He may have fucked up.

And no, he doesn’t consider this as _owning_ him. He doesn’t have a collar for him, nor did he buy him. He simply wanted to nurse the other back to health.

He can’t just send the box back outside cause then he’ll feel bad. The best he can do is offer some better shorts, a shirt, cook some food for now, and at least call the  expert .

That expert was also known as Namjoon. He’ll call him for help when he really needs it, which is actually now— but he’ll see how he’ll manage once he finishes his first task.

A sigh left the boy’s lips and the first thing he went to do was to get clothes for the fox. He had nothing small for the fennec who was extremely tiny, literally. His frame looked delicate and dainty, as if he wore something heavy, he’d break.

Yet the main reason as to why he looked so small was that he was curled up into a ball and that made him looked smaller than he actually was.

Jungkook sighed and returned to his previous adventure. His search for clothes. After many groans and hums of satisfaction, he came to an end of his searching and found some basketball shorts, he used to be on the basketball team-

Holy fuck! He totally forgot he still had to manage school and mentally screamed.

But that was going to have to get kicked aside for now. After finding some basketball shorts that looked rather fitting for the hybrid, he continued rummaging through clothes before his eyes settled on a shirt that seemed to be small enough for the other. Jungkook was a pretty tall and lean guy. Worked out pretty much on the daily so he might have to get a new wardrobe anyways. So some of this clothes he can just lend to the fennec.

Yet the hybrid still needed a bath, which would probably be very difficult.

When Jungkook got out his room with the clothes in hand he dropped them when he noticed the hybrid was no longer in the box. His eyes widened. The thoughts that ran through his head was bad as he searched hastily to see any signs of the fox.

That is when he looked to his right and saw a tail swiftly move underneath his couch followed by legs. He inhaled sharply, hesitantly walking over to the front of the couch.

Slowly crouching to his knees he was now able to see the hybrid who looked extremely frightened, ears laying flat against his head, his claws bared and fangs bared.

Although he tried making himself look intimidating, Jungkook was able to tell the boy was truly afraid, his body trembling slightly and Jungkook was sure that if he were to be a hybrid, he’d smell that scent that would usually mean they were afraid, vulnerable.

“Hey..hey..I’m not going to hurt ya..you looked really beat up and I just wanna help..” Jungkook explained as he raised his hands up in defense to coax the other out yet the fennec still stared at him, eyes feigning innocence as he slowly started making this throaty noise that Jungkook assumed was supposed to be a growl.

Well this was a mistake.

Jungkook sighed and stood up properly, a little too quick which made the hybrid scatter even more under the couch. Another distressed sigh left his lips as he decided to head towards the kitchen and whip something up. Figuring it’d be useless talking to other he decided it’ll be best baiting the other out with food. He searched through his fridge and saw raw bacon at the bottom. Raising a brow he took it out followed by getting a pan from his cabinet and vegetable spray so the bacon won’t stick.

He really needed new pans, fucks sake bacon didn’t even stick naturally!

Mumbling underneath his breathe, talking about getting advice from one of his hyungs, he turned the fire on for the stove and set the pan on. Meanwhile he was doing that, the hybrid still seemed to be on high alert as he slowly came from underneath the couch. He eyed his new surroundings as he carefully came from underneath the couch fully. He whimpered silently and eyed his ankle that was clawed up and possibly twisted from all the running he did.

He was better off with crawling, or not moving at all because of the pain he was enduring was unbelievable. 

His body was littered with whip marks, claw marks, and bruises. He looked absolutely torn up. It’ll be no surprise if his tail was infected with fleas as well because sometimes it hurt and was itchy.

The condition he was was in was really bad and to be honest he was thankful this random man took him in because they probably would have found him,  his masters , and beat him up again.

Yet he can’t really trust anyone at this point anymore. His masters said they’ll take care of him and not even five months into owning him, they started physically hurting him, they had already called him degrading thing such as a ‘ thief’ ‘whore’ ‘slut ’and more degrading words he would rather forget.

Hoseok shakily crawled towards his box again and eyed the being in the kitchen. He tilted his head and smelt meat cooking. His stomach instantly growled and churned, his eyes looking for the source before looking down at his belly that kept rumbling. It was almost nonexistent.

He frowned and was on the verge of crying when he noticed how hungry he truly was. Always on the run and fighting for his life made the hunger rush not really get to him. But now that he was somewhat safe and was able to ‘relax’, it finally reached him and it hurt.

His belly was caved in and it looked somewhat unnatural. He was skinny. His legs was also losing its meat although it should be gaining muscle or meat from how much he runs. Yet he was starving, so that literally made his body useless cause it needed energy to produce fat or muscle.

Jungkook on the other hand, seemed the bacon was crispy enough and turned off the fire. Placing the pieces of bacon on a plate he wanted to add more to the plate. This bacon wouldn’t fulfill the boy’s hunger instantly so he had to obviously add more.

He thought for a second and remembered the take out he never ate. He sighed and rummaged through his fridge once more, seeing the chicken and noodles in a holder he was looking for and took it out. Reheating it up wasn’t always better than eating it when it was already hot yet it was something. Dumping it nicely onto the plate, he added some orange juice to give him some sort of sugar.

Grabbing the plate and cup to head towards the hybrid, he was surprised to see the fox already from underneath the couch and staring at him with lidded eyes, as if he was about to pass out in any second.

Yet when he neared the boy, he noticed his eyes was focused on the food in his hands, eyes lidded with desperation. Jungkook somewhat smiled and said, “I made this for you. Please eat it. I hope you like it and when you’re finished please follow me.” Jungkook said in a soothing voice, making sure the fox felt safe.

And now that Jungkook had clear light of how the boy looked he was upset with himself that he almost vomited. He felt terrible. No one deserves to be in such condition and although he despised foxes, the boy seemed to be young and probably was taken advantage of.

Which was actually true.

Jungkook carefully set the plate down and the hybrid looked at it before flinching when Jungkook abruptly brung his hand back quickly.

Jungkook cursed under his breathe before the other looked back at him with innocence, then back at the food.

“A-All  ff..foh me?” His voice came out broken and weak. Jungkook crashed his brows together, and looked away. Wow, he might cry if he stared at him any longer and his voice just made it worse. 

“Ye-Yeah, it’s all for you.” He said and it stayed quiet.

When he looked back he saw the hybrid slowly reaching out for a chicken piece and Jungkook examined his hands. His claws were sharp and long yet somewhat clean but his hands and fingers itself were bruised up and dirty, specially his wrists as if he wore cuffs all his life.

Jungkook had to look away again. He swiftly got up and started heading towards the bathroom. He felt truly terrible.

“When you’re done follow the sound of water coming from over here, ok?” Jungkook spared one more glance at him and the hybrid seemed to be enjoying the food way too much that he didn’t comprehend a single word Jungkook had said.

He simply sighed and made sure to remind him once the bath finishes. Fuck, his hands was dirty and he was eating food. He should have ran the bath tub first so he wouldn’t get sick, although it was a huge possibility the fennec was already sick.

Nonetheless, he hoped his shampoo can work for both fur and hair. He turned on the bathtub and started putting in the regular soap to create bubbles. Sitting there patiently for a good few minutes, the water got to a certain height. Turning it off he was about ready to see if the boy finished his food yet he was startled when he saw the other on the floor, on his hands and knees, next to the door frame.

At least now he was able to see that he was actually wearing undergarments that wasn’t exactly torn up, well wasn’t fully torn up at least and not in the wrong places. Jungkook gasped and widened his eyes when the boy was already crawling towards the tub.

“O-Oh I’ll leave now—“

“N-No! No don’t ll..leave..” The fox whimpered out. He grasped at Jungkook’s pant leg as he looked up at him.

Jungkook gulped, adverting his gaze elsewhere, “Alright..I won’t leave.”

He turned around so the other can take off his only clothing and heard the water swish around, indicating he got inside. Jungkook exhaled and turned back around and the other kept hissing and wincing at the water.

It obviously burned all of his cuts and scars so Jungkook was glad he put the water on warm and slightly cold so it’ll smooth the aching pain he had. The hybrid sat there after settling down and looked at the bubbles. His large ears that seemed too weak to be straightened perked up slightly when Jungkook sat next to the tub.

“Do you need help?” Jungkook said slowly, yet if he did he wasn’t exactly sure how he’ll do it other than washing his hair and maybe picking at the dirt and fleas from his fur. Jungkook was actually glad he had some hybrid things laying around his house. They were originally supposed to be for Yoongi, but he guessed they can come in use today.

Hoseok started cleaning his hands first, wincing here and there until they were clean and the bruises and scar marks were more evident. After that he did what Jungkook did not expect at all. He dunked himself under water.

Jungkook widened his eyes and the water turned a brown red now that he can see. He’s gonna need to wash lots of towels and he’s definitely going to need a new soap bar.

-

After lots and lots of work that included re filling the bath tub with clean water to clean the hybrid properly, the hybrid was wrapped in a towel as he winced or growled occasionally when Jungkook picked at the fleas from his tail.

“Come here you little bastard..” Jungkook mumbled and used the tweezers to quickly grab the flea before it went anymore into the foxs thick fur. He had already fixed the fox’s hair and ears, which was very difficult to do because out of the blue the hybrid was in defense mode and was clawing at Jungkook. 

No worries though, he only got cut on his arm. It hurt, it really did yet Jungkook didn’t exactly care as he eyed the ten dead fleas on the paper towel he had collected. He figured that was it and sighed. He was sore.

Yet the other should be even more. Maybe he can call Jimin to come tomorrow or some day to come treat the boy’s scars and bruises, treat him with aftercare because Jungkook didn’t exactly have the supplies and Jimin, besides Namjoon, was really good with hybrids as well. He even worked at a hybrid clinic so he’ll most likely be able to help this boy. Well some day seemed better because the fox might get all terrified again, he still is and Jungkook doesn’t know how he was able to  somewhat handle him.

The boy finally smelt nice and looked fresh, despite the bruises and such. His fur wasn’t heavily matted with dirt and blood and the best Jungkook could do was rub those marks with ointment that was supposedly really cold. Which lead to the other almost tearing his eyes out cause of the insanely cold contact and pain from how he was rubbing them.

Jungkook managed to get the other to rub this special cream on himself that’d reach the core of his tail so all those bite marks the fleas did wouldn’t get as infected. Specifically since the hybrid definitely didn’t want to let Jungkook touch his tail again once he was done getting rid of the insects.

Jungkook groaned as he flopped onto his couch, muscles sore from all that work and running away from the other. Hell, he doesn’t even know where he went after he lended him his clothes that was actually somewhat too big on him. Don’t get him wrong, the fennec was fairly tall, not taller than Jungkook at least, yet how dainty and thin he looked made his whole frame look smaller than it actually was.

Jungkook also noticed that both his ankles were in bad condition, all red and swollen and probably twisted so maybe that’s why he only seemed best crawling. The only time Jungkook has seen him on his feet was when he was chasing him.

And he did not know the vulpine was that fast, even on two twisted ankles.

Jungkook closed his eyes and felt sudden exhaustion overcome him the more he thought about what he did.

He really found a stray hybrid in one day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know when part two is coming out, but next is Jihope 😳


	5. Lost and Found||Pt: 2 [Jk x Jh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is stressed, but he already sees progression. Maybe taking in the hybrid was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread? I don’t know them.

Jungkook was finally in his room, sleeping peacefully and he still didn’t know where the hybrid was before he had fallen asleep. Yes he did check, yet he simply didn’t know where the other was at in his tiny home. He checked underneath the couch and if he was able to smell those scents and stuff, he probably would’ve been found him. Smelling peaches mixed with vanilla, since he smelt like that after a couple of baths. At this point he didn’t care though, but if he woke up and half of his house is a mess, the boy had to go. Eh, he might give him a chance since it seemed like he went through shit and pitied him, yet he can not test his limits all the time.

Jungkook only woke up because this huge urge to use the bathroom. It was dark and when he walked to the living room he was able to see the hybrids figure sleeping on the floor, where his box originally was.

He blinked and sighed, not knowing what to do. Sleeping on the floor wouldn’t help his situation, he’d be even more sore without the help of cushions.

Jungkook was hesitating as he inched closer and closer to the hybrid. He leaned down and carefully cupped the boy into his arms. Eyes widening at how light he was once since he literally forgot just how light he was, and now the additional weight from the box is gone, he was incredibly light. And he was partly that light cause Jungkook packed muscle and was able to pick anything with ease, but the hybrid- Now that was just unbelievable for him to be that light.

He carefully sat him on the couch. He rushed to get a blanket because it was honestly freezing. After, he put it on the hybrid and his urge to use the bathroom was still there so he literally ran to the toilet. Humming out in relief as he let out his release, he jumped when he heard a soft cry that was loud enough to alert him.

He just got in the bathroom. He remained in the bathroom for a bit before he heard another cry.

“Shit.” He muttered as he quickly finished his business. He was confused as he still fiddled with his sweats seeing the other lay there so still.

Which brought to the assumption the fennec was still sleep. The poor thing was probably having nightmares though. Jungkook rubbed his face, he was going to have to wake the other.

Try and help him calm down.

As he neared the other he gently tapped the other’s side. Making him stir a bit, he did it again and was taken aback when a hand clasped around his wrist.

Jungkook hissed, furrowing his brows in pain when the other’s claws slightly dug into his skin at the tight grasp. There was somewhat light in the room and Jungkook was able to make out that the other was crying, and crying pretty hard. Specially because he’s hearing how hard the boy was panting and sobbing right now.

Jungkooks eyebrows knitted as his eyes softened, really examining his exhausted yet broken features.

“Hey hey hey..look you’re not alone.” He started off quiet, the other choked on a hiccup and just looked up at Jungkook with those dark doe eyes of his.

Jungkook frowned. The hybrid’s breathing was ragged so Jungkook hesitantly said, his own hand coming around the fennec’s wrist to calm him, “Look, breathe in with me,” he inhaled, “and exhale.” then did the said technique.

He continued to do that until the other saw what he was trying to do and slowly copied, eyes wide as he stared at the boy, that fear in his orbs slowly fading.

“Breathe in..and out..”

Soon the fox’s breathing was calm and steady yet his frame was still shaking violently.

“W-Why so nice?” The other croaked out when he managed to find his breathing pattern and Jungkook opened his mouth yet nothing came out. He had the words, it just wouldn’t come out.

Clearing his throat he tried and mumbled with a frown, “You..you looked wore out, I just wanted to help. You’ll let me help you, right?”

The hybrid looked down and shrugged. Jungkook understood how he felt. Letting a stranger just nurse you back to health was awkward. He’s gonna have to do something so the other can gain his trust fully.

“Ok..”

—

Hoseok, the hybrid’s name, was getting much better and already lightened up to Jungkook on the third day. He was still cautious and had trouble trusting Jungkook though. One reason for him being cautious was because he had always left and smelt like another fox and Hoseok was afraid that the said fox would visit at any moment and attack him. But Hoseok was getting there, trusting Jungkook that is.

Hoseok’s marks and bruises were obviously still evident, it’ll take a few more days for them to at least fade a bit. His ankles were healing pretty quick though yet he still used his surroundings for support or just simply crawled like usual. Today he was thinking he can bring Jimin over so he can treat him properly like run tests on him and such cause Jungkook was sure the other was sick. He was always warm, coughing, and sneezing.

Jungkook was currently looking through his clothes, looking for something to wear for school since he had lended some of his clothes to the hybrid. 

He sighed.

How was he going to manage his time. The other would have to go to school soon too. Hybrids were able to go to school (although some just kept them at home so they’re hybrid can just stay dumb and pliant which was terrible. Unless they was born into a family or adopted for the right purpose, like a human being adopted.) and well he wanted to keep his eye on him at all costs.

Yet knowing how the other acted around him at first, he was pretty sure the other would be terrified to go to school, where there’s lots of people just wanting to probably do something to him. It was disgusting how pulling tails was becoming a trend at his school. And the main problem was that the principal or security guards weren’t doing shit. But yeah hybrids did go to his school in fact, but because of that stupid ‘trend’ many got injured from getting their tail pulled roughly, many dropped out cause like said, they couldn’t do anything and when reported, the principal didn’t do shit and he wouldn’t want to see Hoseok cry. It hurt seeing the other cry cause he’s already been through so much and all that might add more stress of the worry of getting violated at random points.

It hurt Jungkook seeing others in pain. He was a softy at heart but physically built to look otherwise.

Don’t get Jungkook wrong. Although he saved the other two days ago Hoseok was undoubtedly handsome. Yet he didn’t like him like that, he just knew the other was pretty, looked unreal. Sometimes it felt as if the other was out of this world.

He had to pinch himself a few times when he saw the hybrid smile smally at him cause holy shit it was adorable. His voice was getting much clearer yet he still made small talk or just said one word. Like said, Jungkook understood how he felt. He still must feel awkward so it’s gonna be hard for him to adjust and just have conversations normally.

And Jungkook clearly wanted to take things slow for the better.

So school will have to wait. And he’s definitely gonna wait when society gets better, when everyone and not just hybrids, get treated the same, treated fairly.

Nonetheless, Jungkook rested on his couch now, having time to spare. He would text Jimin right now to see if he can come after school, but he wanted to say it to him in person, feeling that, that felt best.

Yet he couldn’t rest long when Hoseok popped out of nowhere and stopped next to him. Looking down as he fiddled with the sleeves of his turtle neck that was too big and fit like a sweater.

Well Jungkook’s turtleneck.

Jungkook raised a brow and looked at the hybrid, oddly surprised the other didn’t scatter away embarrassingly when he reached his hand out. He noticed Hoseok liked holding his hand, weird cause Yoongi did too. Well, Yoongi just liked holding hands.

When Hoseok wanted to, it was for a reason. To guide him somewhere cause he really didn’t like to talk. Still looking down, Hoseok took the boys larger hand and started dragging him to the kitchen.

When they got there, Hoseok stopped infront of the fridge and looked at Jungkook as he released his hand. Jungkook scratched the back of his neck while Hoseok now stared at the closed fridge door with downturned ears.

“You’re hungry?” 

Whipping his head around to look at Jungkook, with pleading eyes he muttered out, “..Bacon..”

“Ah, I see.” He walked infront of the other and opened it. Searching for a bit, he spotted his little stash of bacon at the bottom and pulled it out. He set the bag down and took the proper materials to actually cook it.

“How many pieces you want?”

“8.”

“Wow, that’s— alright, I’ll cook eight.” Hoseok clapped his hands at Jungkook’s words, his grin the widest that Jungkook has ever seen. His teeth were shown and his mouth formed a heart shape. Eyes turned into little crescents and his cheeks a tad pink.

Jungkook’s heart swelled. He really felt like he was gonna die.

As Jungkook was cooking, Hoseok stood next to him, peering over his shoulder with wide eyes, inhaling the scent of the meat every so often. He made little hums of amusement when he heard the little sizzles and winced while jumping when it kept popping grease on his face.

Jungkook laughed and cooed when the other now stood at a good distance yet still covered his face with his hands. After a good while, all the pieces were cooked.

Jungkook was surprised he wanted eight cause one strip alone was pretty long and can be cut up into four pieces. But eight long strips of bacon? Wow, the other must be hungry.

Jungkook watched in adoration as the hybrid ran into the living room and sat on the floor with his plate of bacon. He eyed the tv that was on for him and munched away, both hands holding onto one piece as he took baby bites.

Jungkook placed a hand on his hip and thought deeply. Was he really doing anything important at school today? He can just ask Jimin to come over -not actually come inside cause he’s afraid Hoseok might get scared- to give him his homework if they have any.

He knows for sure he doesn’t have any essays due or any projects coming up nor any events going on. He just wanted to get closer to Hoseok.

“Maybe I can stay home today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is gonna get whipped fast bruh I’m telling you guys 😔😔


	6. Who am I, hm?||Pt: 1 [Jm x Jh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin’s eyes was wide in shock. He hadn’t even gotten far and his orbs was flickering from the body that laid at his feet and the alley it had came from. Mouth agaped and body idle, he had no clue what to do. For fucks sake there was a bloodied hybrid at his toes.
> 
> Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is similar to the Junghope one where Jungkook finds Hoseok in the alley, but instead it’s Jin that finds him. Jin lives with Namjoon and Jimin. The Kims are vampires meanwhile Jimin is a wolf hybrid 👁👁
> 
> Beware of spelling mistakes, grammar errors, and repeating words (if any)
> 
> [Ps: Hoseok has long hair, but he might not have it for long. Also there’s like big spaces between quotations, periods, and commas and I don’t know why—]

—

Seokjin was casually making breakfast as usual. The sunlight peeking its way through the window and making him squint. He simply sighed and continued stirring around his eggs, occasionally flipping over the bacon in the skillet next to it to make sure it got crispy, just the way Jimin, _their wolf hybrid_ , and Namjoon liked it.

Well, Jimin wasn’t technically their hybrid, he was like a brother to them. And just to get things straight, they all wasn’t really human. Namjoon and Seokjin were vampires.

Anyways, as if it was a trigger in a game when he had turned off the fire since he was done, he heard feet pattering from upstairs that slowly made its way down and happy yips following it. He smiled warmly and turned his head and immediately saw the wolf hybrid looking bak at him, his eyes lidded yet somewhat alive after his running.

“Mornin’ Jimin.”

“Mornin’ Hyung. Eggs and bacon?”

Jin nodded his head exaggeratedly, knowing the other already knew damn well he cooked this meal almost everyday and not to mention the kid had a sensitive nose so he can probably can smell the original dish from a mile away. “Yes, like always, unless I’m in the mood to cook something different, Jimin-ah. Tell Joonie I’m out for now.”

Jimin frowned as he held a plate tightly in one hand. He sighed and his ears folded, “No ear scratches?”

Jin laughed and looked at the hybrid, “You’re so needy, you already have me cooking breakfast for you everyday, what more do you want from me?” He complained yet still had his hand coiled into the hybrids hair, fingers occasionally giving his ears a good scratch. A little noise that seemed to be a pur mixed with a groan seemed to be leaving Jimin’s throat cause of it as his head naturally pressed harder into the elders hand.

Jin pulled back after some seconds and Jimin frowned once more. “Ok,” the hybrid huffed, “I’ll tell Joonie, now go before you’re late.” Jimin placed a hand on his hip. Jin held his hands up in defense.

“You’re the one who literally stopped me-  _anyways_ ,  goodbye Jimin.” Jin hummed happily as he waved off the boy who waved back and replied with a little farewell. Jimin continued to set the food on his plate before sitting down in his chair at the table.

He ate slowly to savor every bit. Jin’s cooking was by far the best he has ever tasted. You can say he was a bit spoiled for having the same meal everyday in the morning though. At least dinners were different but still, something about the bacon and eggs just hits differently.

Yeah, he was biased.

Well, the whole entire time he thought he was eating slowly until only his fork was poking at the plate, making an annoying clacking noise. It took him some time to notice as he drove his attention from his phone to the plate and groaned. God he forgot there was extra food for Namjoon. Oh how bad he wanted to steal it.

But he wasn’t like that.

He was too nice when it came to the elder two and couldn’t help but smile and stare longingly when the two scolded him. Hence he got up and washed his plate. His ears flickered at the sound of rumbling noises coming from the stairs and quickly turned his head there.

His tail unknowingly started wagging as he stared at Namjoons sleepy figure coming down the stairs at an old mans pace. A hearty laugh left the wolf’s lips as Namjoon simply glared at him.

“Next time you’re taking your heat suppressants, I swear you was trying to break me.” Namjoon rubbed his lower back wearily meanwhile Jimin simply laughed in response and hurriedly helped the male down the stairs.

_”Thanks.”_ Namjoon huffed out and sat down in his chair that already had a plate of food infront of him. Jimin just watched the male eat. Namjoon was obviously used to the wolf’s behavior. The staring and all. After all, he did save him so the wolf was literally trying to be his protector now in return.

Yeah Jimin was pretty average height compared to them, but he was most definitely stronger and had the advantage, despite the other two being vampires.

Yet, it’s just that yesterday Namjoon promised he’d help the wolf through his heat, in a friendly way since he was already dating Jin. Although the act wasn’t near friendly or uh, what Namjoon expected. _Now now_ , Jin didn’t care if the wolf wanted Namjoon to help since the poor wolf didn’t have anything else to use and was in desperate need.

Namjoon tried getting out of it yet couldn’t help but fall into the wolf’s trap at his puppy eyes. And now look at him, sore and hunched over like a true elderly.

Yeah they knew the wolf had a little crush on Namjoon (since he’s the one who specifically saved him from the pound) so he knew he made the hybrids day yesterday although he promised to forget about it since he’s with Jin.

Jimin understood that.

His feelings were starting to fade anyways as he knew he had no chance. He was starting to see him more as a brother anyway. Just not yesterday.

* * *

Jin’s eyes was wide in shock. He hadn’t even gotten far and his orbs was flickering from the body that laid at his feet and the alley it had came from. Mouth agaped and body idle, he had no clue what to do. For fucks sake there was a bloodied hybrid at his toes. Literally. The hybrid ran and dropped to Jin’s shoes and Jin assumed he was knocked out or most likely dead.

He couldn’t think rationally and thought what was best. You would’ve thought he would have just ran away, but no.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the hybrids rather frail form. He eyed him more closely and obviously noticed his tail was a light-bulb shape. His ears were quite large and rectangular shaped. It was all blonde -he could tell from even under the matted dirt- and his tail had a black tip naturally he assumed.

Like he said, his body and clothing was matted in dried dirt and hopefully what he assumed wasn’t blood, he gave off a terrible smell yet it didn’t bother Jin as worry and shock was the only thing flowing within his body and hardly paid attention to his rather awful smell.

Yet after really examining,  _and thanking himself for being a hybrid expert_ , he assumed the boy was a fennec fox hybrid, strange to see exotic hybrids like him roaming the streets and not in a wealthy home getting pampered.

Anyways, he raised the hybrid to his feet and had to quickly catch his limp body from slipping out of his arms. The vampire had a quick panic attack feeling how lifeless he felt yet he felt somewhat relief when he felt the boy was still warm and when he checked his wrist there was a pulse.

“Thank god..” No Jin wasn’t heading to work in particular, he was supposed to be heading to the market yet was stopped by of course this wounded hybrid. Also, now that he really looks at him more, he was extremely small, seemed to be in his late teens or so. Or maybe it was the fact that he was part fennec and they’re the smallest vulpine in the world and just had the trait of being small. Unlike bunny hybrids because most of them were all pretty tall naturally.

They’re tall cause they need some intimidation to scare away predator hybrids if they ever try to do harm. Predator hybrids are usually smaller, not dramatically, but stronger. Prey hybrids are usually taller and tend to have a little more stamina, so it makes predators feel a little intimidated.

Now that obviously didn’t go for all hybrids, some predators were still huge while some prey were tiny. 

Nonetheless, the fox’s features underneath all those wounds and blood were all too innocent although his face was emotionless and still.

He was just able to tell. He picked up the hybrid bridal style and started rushing back to his house. Remember, he wasn’t thinking rationally, he doesn’t know if he did the right or wrong thing bringing in an alley hybrid.

Or even worse, a feral one. But he assumed he was somewhat domesticated seeing a dazzled collar hugging his slim yet dirtied neck. Which also proved that he probably actually did live in a wealthy home and most likely ran away.

Jin frowned and felt his heart drop. The other was probably in so much pain and obviously went through so much.

Jin easily made it back to his house; being that the other weighed nothing and he wasn’t too far in the first place. He kicked at the door hoping it’ll gain Namjoons or even Jimin’s attention. Yet now that he has time to really think about all of this.. was Jimin going to be upset?

Was he going to think he was misplacing him?

Would if Jimin hurts the fox I mean, they were destined enemies. Yet Jin shook it off, hoping the other would rather help than start complaining and spitting cruel things. As he waited the door flung open in a matter of seconds as he halted his leg from kicking at the door once more.

“Hey Hyun- oh my god!” Yelled Namjoon, eyes widening in fear and pure shock. Pupils dilating he felt the nerve to help almost immediately yet the smell lingering off of the other made him assume that the hybrid was likely dead. But why on earth would Jin bring him here if he was?

“Hyung- oh my- what, what- who is this and where did you find him?” Namjoon stammered, head flickering from side to side as he made sure Jimin wasn’t around. Although he was pretty sure the others sensitive nose can already smell the new bloody incomer.

Jin’s facial expression was equally in fear, “God please help me, he’s still warm and has a pulse—“

“This is crazy-“

“Please! Would if he dies!”

Namjoon laughed, “That’s what you’re worried about?! Would if he’s..” he lowered his tone, “feral? How would Jimin react, why didn’t you call me so I would’ve known about the situation beforehand?”

Jin sighed, “I wasn’t thinking straight.” Namjoon snorted.

” _Clearly_. ” He scoffed, “I cant believe you’re just bringing a.. _stranger_ into  _our_ home.”

Jin frowned and walked past the male. “Look I just want to help him, do you see what type of condition he’s in?” Namjoon nodded.

“Yes I can..it’s just that— We don’t know what we’re dealing with just yet. This is all too sudden!” Jin groaned at the males raised voice which seemed to evoke the wolf to appear in the room and when both cracked their necks to side after hearing a rather unknown noise, eyes widened.

There at the stairs, Jimin stood. A mean snarl painted his face and his voice was deep as his growls sounded murderous, something the two has  never heard before.

“Who’s this?” Jimin rumbled out, canines bared still, tail bristled up in defense and rage.

Jin and Namjoon looked at each other before the one in Jin’s arms started fluttering around.

“Oh god he’s awake.” Jin mumbled out.

“Jin, who the _fuck_ is this?” 

Jin gasped, “Language Jimin!” Jimin rolled his eyes, his figure slowly, but surely making its way over to the two vampires. And as if the boy in Jin’s arms could smell the wolf’s scent and the foreign place, his eyes popped open as he gasped. Slipping out of Jin’s arms and falling to the ground.

He was quick to scurry up into a defensive position as he stared at the wolf who still growled lowly at him, ears wilted, canines on show.

“This isn’t good.”

“As I said.” Namjoon face palmed. The fox was terrified, his eyes were wide and feigned fear and innocence. It was almost baby like as he stared at the wolf like he knew the other wouldn’t show mercy and desperately asked for it without words. A distressed whimper escaped his mouth at the guttural grunt that left the wolf’s throat. He started to look around the place, eyes continuing to get wider and filled with confusion alongside fright.

Jin decided to do something before something terrible happened when he saw Jimin inching closer. He got infront of Jimin quickly and faced the fox, his hands up.

It was a way to show he wasn’t going to do any harm to the other, showing him he was vulnerable. He heard Jimin huff behind him and the fox twisted his head towards them, backing up slowly, eyes still wide.

“Hey, we won’t hurt you-“

Jimin’s scowl cut him off, clearly showing he wanted nothing more, but to do that to the vulpine. Show him who’s boss from coming into his home like this.

“W-Wha.” Huffed out the tiny fox as he then cried out in pain, falling to his knees, immediately hugging his body close to himself. Everyone stood there and Jimin slowly, but surely stood up straight, ears twitching to stand up straight upon seeing his frame hunch over in pain.

Jin rushed over to the hybrids side, “Please let me help you. I brought you here because you were so worn out and I clearly see you are in pain.” He paused and held out his hand.

“So please let me help you.”

His voice was soothing and calm, showing the other hybrid he wasn’t going to do no harm. He smelt..nice and warm to the other, unlike the other two in the room who smelt like confusion and rage. His teary eyes looked up at the others eyes then his outstretched hand.

Hesitantly, the hybrid’s shaky hand intertwined with the others as he slowly stood up. His frame was shaking in obvious fear and pain still. Jin understood that, but he couldn’t let the other just stay out there to be taken by horrible people who might clean him up  _just_ to repeat the same misery he’s been through already.

“How old are you?” Jin said out of nowhere and made the smaller flinch. Awkwardly and slowly, the other said in a hushed tone, “20.”

Jin and Namjoon widened their eyes, he was younger than Jimin and although he looked fairly innocent, he seemed older than the wolf.

“Come little one..let me get you cleaned up.” The fox cringed, unsure on how to feel about the name, but was silent nonetheless as he walked past the other two and lead to the bathroom. The hybrid didn’t miss the way the wolf hybrid huffed at him.

When they made it to the bathroom, Jin started running some warm water and poured a good amount of soap into the bathtub.

After it’s been filled up to its right height, Jin slowly said, “Do- do you need help?” 

“Yes..” Was all he said, voice quiet and raspy. Jin could tell the other was flustered, seeing how his ears fell down and his shoulders scrunched up in embarrassment and if he was able to see properly his cheeks was a dirty pink, perhaps blush.

Jin was extremely calm about the whole situation. He helped the fox discard his clothes that was pretty thin on his already thin body. A frown crept onto Jin’s face as he sighed. Turning his head once the other took off his remaining undergarments, he held his hand out to let the other use it as support as he leveled himself into the water.

Once he did that and the bubbles without doubt covered his lower half, Jin turned back around and sat on the floor.

“I’ll help you clean up ok? Just turn around for me please.” The fox hesitantly did so. The fox had pretty long hair, it fell to his shoulders despite being male.

The only thing he can think of is his previous owners forced him to keep his hair long, his collar was rather feminine and most wealthy owners tend to feminize their hybrids, didn’t matter if they was a boy. It was rare to see in public though. Which sucked for the hybrid if they didn’t want to be feminized  and forced in public.

And it’s crazy cause a couple days ago, Jin saw twin hybrids at his job, both wearing similar clothes.

They were female and male and the male was forced to wear a dress, his sister obviously wearing the same. Jin was able to tell he was uncomfortable and he saw how desperately his sister tried comforting him before they had to remain idle when their owner came.

Jin sighed, and asked, “Your hair, you grew it out?” Just for some clarification. He didn’t want to just assume things although his assumption seemed reasonable.

“One of my masters tried cutting it once, I like it long.” He explained and oh. Jin was wrong. He grew out his hair himself, but that still didn’t mean his masters weren’t feminizing him. But if it was the hybrids choice or he actually liked the accessories, then so be it, he’s not judging.

Jin could tell it would be gorgeous after a nice wash, his hair that is. So he started with his hair and ears first. Doing a whole process to make sure he didn’t have fleas. The water got dirty within seconds as he continued his effort in getting the boy clean.

Jin was going to offer to clean his tail, knowing most hybrids were sensitive when it came to the appendage, but saw the other already cleaning it. He smiled and continued to clean the dirtied rag he was using and soon the water was a dark red and brown.

He needed another bath.

Jin has him wrapped in a towel as he ran another after another to make sure he was clean and didn’t leave a brownish color in the water. He didn’t want to embarrass other, showing how dirty he was, but he was just helping. It was unhealthy and he cared for this hybrids well being.

After getting him back into the towel after another wash, they both had sat on the floor, a blow dryer on warm as Jin blew it against the hybrids tail and hair to dry it.

The fox had his eyes closed, enjoying the others presence and hard work. Yet he was confused, why was this vampire so nice? He undoubtedly sensed he was a vampire and was afraid at first yet he seemed to do no harm. He was just afraid of the wolf and other vampire outside this room.

“Thank you..” The small hybrid had croaked out.

Jin smiled, “You’re welcome..” he paused, unsure if he should ask this question yet furthered on to say anyways, “what’s your name?”

The other whipped his head around as if Jin said something so mean. Jin widened his eyes and stopped his movements before those dull eyes he was staring at fell to the floor, ears wilting.

“Fennec fox.”

Jin raised a brow, “Yes I clearly see you are part fennec, but do you have a..name? Like I’m a vampire, but my name is Jin and yours?”

Is was quiet for a bit before the smaller sadly let out, “‘m don’t have one.”

Jin’s mouth agaped in regret. Regret for even asking, but he was curious.

“I’m sorry..do you want me to give you a name, little one? I’m good at giving names.” Jin smiled warmly and the other looked up at him brightly, as if he was the only light in the room.

He nodded his head vigorously. Jin laughed. A hum of deep thought escaped the vampires lips as he thought, and he thought hard.

“You..you look like a..Hope..Seok.”

“Ah no no. Hm, a Hopeseok? Hosok? Hoseok..? Yeah, you’re name can be Hoseok. Is Hoseok fine with you? That’s the best I got at the moment.” Jin scratched the back of his neck and the other nodded his head rapidly once more.

“Hoseok..” The other continuously said and smiled happily. Jin clasped his hands together. Hoseok was cute.

“I’m going to get you clothes ok?”

“Ok.”

Jin hurriedly ran out the room and he was stopped by Namjoon and Jimin who had their arms crossed, not too far from the bathroom at all.

“Jin.”

The said boy already knew what this was all about and continued heading towards his room for spare clothes.

“Jin!”

“What!?” He turned around, eyebrows scrunched up.

Namjoon sighed and looked down, “Do- do you really want to help him?”

“Of course I do, you know how much pity I feel for others.” Namjoon sighed once more hearing that. He felt bad after yelling at the other. This was just all too sudden and he actually really wanted to help. It seemed Jin accomplished a lot already, but still, why not help?

“I uhm- I want to help and I’m sorry. It’s just.. gosh, you can’t just bring others into our home so randomly and not say anything to warn us, ok?”

Jin huffed out and nodded his head.

“Yeah,” he looked down, “I’m sorry too. I should’ve asked. I know how awkward it is for the both of you, but I feel some sort of connection with him already. Maybe I’ll bring him out later? He’s still scared.”

“Ok, that sounds fine.” Namjoon smiled.

Maybe he can gain the hybrids trust. He knows for sure it’ll take Jimin longer to gain the others trust as he still felt no pity whatsoever after leaving abruptly when he heard Namjoons apology and will to help the unknown hybrid.

Jimin grunted as he stomped up the stairs. He was going to talk Jin alone or maybe do something about that fox.

Yeah, he can do that when they leave him alone. A smirk grew on his face as he waited in his room.

Jin was currently putting Hoseok into some clothes that fitted oddly big on him.

“This won’t work.” He said as he saw that Hoseoks tail was just out of the shorts given to him. There was no tail hole and it seemed as if he was sagging cause of it.

“I’m gonna have to get Jimin’s clothes.” He mumbled to himself.

“Wolf?” Hoseok tilted his head. Jin nodded his head.

“Yes, his name is Jimin.” He smiled. Hoseok’s ears fell.

“He doesn’t like me, he won’t let me use his clothes.” That wasn’t the longest Jin has heard him speak, but his voice was already getting better and clearer.

Jin frowned. That was true. Jimin already despised the other and that was partly Jin’s fault.

Yet he didn’t want to really cut any holes in his clothing and Namjoon surely wouldn’t like if his clothes had holes in them. Also he didn’t want to go to the store at the moment.

He thought hard and figured he’d just get a pair of Jimin’s shorts that he didn’t like. Well, they was both somewhat the same height so he had no choice.

-

After some struggles, Jin finally had Hoseok in the shorts he was talking about. He looked so tiny and cozy. His long hair tied up into two low space buns. Hoseok had a frown on his face and he was still sore from all that running and his cuts was now being taken cared of by Namjoon who wanted to help.

Hoseok was hesitant to let the other close to him yet Hoseok was in so much pain so he had no other choice.

He winced and flinched from left to right and Namjoon muttered sorry each time.

“And..all done!” Namjoon chirped with a proud smile. Currently the other had a knee brace on his right leg and his right ankle bandaged up. He walked stiffly due to the bandages yet still somehow managed to walk, specifically at the support of Jin’s arm.

Hoseok was scared to walk out the bathroom, he smelt that the wolf was near.

“Hyung.” And there he was, suspiciously calm as he sat in the kitchen on his phone. Yet he turned it off as he rotated his body to the three, a leg over the other.

Namjoon and Jin looked at each other. Was this the best time to tell the smaller hybrid that they had to go to work? Well, what else was they supposed to do? They couldn’t bring the boy with them.

“Don’t you guys have to go to work?” Jimin raised a brow, a playful tone lacing his voice as he stared at the fox with a heavy gaze noticing how his eyes started widening.

_ Satisfying . _

The two vampires frowned at the smaller who then clutched onto them upon hearing that.

“Wha-“

Jin rubbed Hoseok’s back soothingly, “Don’t worry dear.”

Namjoon looked at Jimin, eyes getting lidded with seriousness, “Jimin. Please don’t hurt him, he’s scared enough. We’re just trying to nurse him back to his proper health, we don’t know what we’ll do yet though.” He explained to the wolf who showed no interest in their work of trying to get the other healthy both mentally and physically.

“Alright alright.” Jimin held his hands up, “I won’t do anything, I’m leaving.” He rumbled out as he stood up, giving the fox one more glance before heading up stairs hastily, a side grin on his face as he went up.

Jin and Namjoon both explained that they had to leave so he’ll be in the hands of Jimin. Hoseok was scared once they left. He didn’t know where to go cause the wolf’s scent was everywhere. It was like he purposely marked the place beforehand to scare him, show him he doesn’t belong here.

Hoseok gasped silently as he fiddled with his sweater paws when he heard a little huff behind him. His frame scrunched up, shoulders raising and tail falling between his legs.

“Fox.” Hoseok whipped his body around, frame immediately trembling when he saw the larger hybrid not too far from him and still walking towards him. Hoseok took a few steps back, eyes feigning fright.

“ Please .” He sighed out and gasped sharply when the other pounced towards him, a hand on his throat already as he backed him into the nearest corner.

“Look here fox.” Jimin spat, his gaze sharp like a hawk as he towered over him. Although their height was fairly similar, only Hoseok’s ears making him taller, he was undoubtedly growing smaller.

Hoseok gasped and winced, frail hands around the others hand to get him to stop choking him.

“This is  my  house and _my_ territory . You break any rules while you’re with me,  you get punished.  You’ll refer to me as alpha, but when they’re here, it’s Jimin or even Minnie- I don’t give a fuck.  Got it?”

Hoseok’s teary eyes looked up into the others dark and piercing ones as he nodded his head vigorously, ears trying desperately not to fall down into submission so he shows the other he’s somewhat able to control himself. Jimin rolled his eyes at that. He was trying to show him who was the domain in this house.

“I said,” he inched closer to the other and that seemed to make his ears fall instantly and he smirked before whispering, _“do you understand?”_

“Y-Yes Alpha..” Hoseok sobbed out and started gasping for air as he fell to the floor once his neck was released. He held his neck before he winced after hurting his ankle a bit. Jimin stared at him.

He knew he was being harsh, it was a trait being a wolf and showing people who’s boss, dominating others.

And well, the fox was going to get a taste of him. He was younger anyways too so he had to oblige into anything Jimin said.

_Oh this was going to be so fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE TOLD ME I REPLACED JIMINS NAME WITH JUNGKOOK A FEW TIMES I..


	7. Who am I, hm?||Pt: 2 [Jm x Jh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin’s confused to why he wants to comfort the fox when he caught him crying, yet he can’t get attached to him. He didn’t want to get close to him since he didn’t want him in his home in the first place.
> 
> Yet when Hoseok comes to realization, saying they should play with each other, Jimin surely didn’t expect the hybrids meaning of play.
> 
> In other words, Jimin’s trying to be nice yet in a mean way, and poor Hoseok was just trying to make the wolf not hate him, but his meaning of play may have made the other hate him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [No proofread]
> 
> Also I PROBABLY made zero sense towards the end cause this shit is rushed. I really thought I was doing something 🤡🤕
> 
> [P.s: The way that these are supposed to be short drabbles might change for some stories since I want those to specifically have multiple parts, like this one and ‘Lost and Found’]

—

The two were alone together for a while so it was hard for Hoseok. It was hard for Hoseok to ignore the wolf’s scent. It was so intoxicating and hard to move anywhere. He’s mentioned that before but it truly was. One day, if he ever stays long, he’s going to pass out cause of it.

Whenever he came in contact with the wolf he’d run away, or simply just hide underneath the couch cause he literally had no where to go. He got cornered a few times, when he got caught staring. Yet when he did get caught, most of the times he’d run to his safe spot.

Underneath the couch.

He understood why the wolf didn’t like him, but there was no need to actually lay his hands on his well being.

He didn’t even know if he was staying long so the wolf had to chill out. He just hoped when it was his time to leave, he left in one piece. He was just hoping the two vampires would come already cause as we speak right now, Jimin was mad dogging him. He ate silently as he stared- well glared at him, eyebrows knitted in fury. God why was he so mad?

Hoseok wasn’t even doing anything but sitting on the floor! He was too scared to sit on the couch, being told all his life to not sit on the furniture cause he was a dirty mutt. Hoseok frowned at that, ears drooping down and tail falling limp.

Was he a dirty mutt?

Did they think he was a dirty mutt- Maybe that’s why the wolf so mad! He was dirty and didn’t belong there. He didn’t deserve to be treated so kindly.

His throat began to get hot and tight, it felt as if someone was choking him as upcoming tears pricked at his lashes. He looked down and gulped, trying to hold back a sob at his terrible past.

_‘You stupid fox!’_

_‘You’re a pet! You’re supposed to be on all fours, you fucking mutt.’_

Hoseok whimpered aloud, his sobs coming out fully when those horrible sentences repeated in his head like a recorder. He felt useless, maybe he did belong to the pound. His masters never loved him and he thinks him staying would simply become a nightmare like his old home.

They tricked him and he doesn’t know if these vampires were tricking him too.

As he was still softly sobbing to himself, Jimin arose to his feet, curious upon hearing his soft whimpers and choked up cries. His ears wilted, smelling what would be sorrow and confusion linger off the other.

He started to near the other and when Hoseok noticed he looked at him with fright. Jimin paused. Hoseok quickly rubbed his eyes and looked elsewhere before standing up. Letting the other get away looking like that was not his intention, hence he spun the other around when he captured his wrist.

Hoseok yelped, his hands placed on the others chest in order to push himself away yet he was too strong and only pulled closer. Jimin eyed him up and down before releasing his wrist and dragging his own hands up, one hand on his cheek, caressing his tear stains, while the other had his chin captured.

Hoseok widened his eyes and winced at how rough he was rubbing his cheek. “Alpha-“

“If you don’t stop crying when they get back, which is soon I’m going to get in trouble cause of your ass.” Jimin frowned.

“What-“

“I’m supposed to be watching you and” He groaned, “they’ll think I did some stupid shit.” Hoseok tried not to roll his eyes since the other literally choked him a while ago and not to mention his cornering and rather harsh words.

“So put a smile on that face. Yeah?” His voice lowered a few octaves as he forced Hoseok’s face up by raising his chin, examining his work which resulted in seeing no tear stains. It was only seconds later he used his fingers to pinch out his cheeks, forming a forced smile on the fennec before smiling, satisfied.

Then he let go and Hoseok frowned, rubbing his aching cheeks and silently snarling as the wolf walked away.

“ _Stupid wolf_.” Hoseok whispered and there was no doubt Jimin heard when he halted, body stiffening as his head peered over his shoulder.

“I recommend you keep your words in your head, or we’re going to have some more problems, fox.” Jimin fully looked at him and gave him a bittersweet smile and oh how embarrassed yet scared Hoseok was.

His cheeks heated up in an instant and he looked at the floor in shame. Upon hearing footsteps fade he decided to roam the area, but obviously not going the direction he heard the other go.

—

Hoseok was bored. Literally so bored. Well at least if he was back at his masters’ home he would be doing something to entertain the two. Something he’d rather forget though. Yet no matter how hard he tried to forget he remembers all the training they did to him so he won’t be bored, their way of making sure he was ‘useful’ whenever they needed him, which was almost every single day.

It felt strange when he had nothing to do, to entertain. The maids at his previous home, always said if you was bored, play with someone cause both members would feel better about each other cause they’ll be having fun obviously.

Maybe he can play with Jimin so he won’t hate him as much?

The ladies were fairly kind and always had good advice.

But oh boy, Hoseok’s meaning of play wasn’t what the maids were thinking at all. It just proves how corrupt his mind has become cause of those bastards he called masters.

Yet he still had a small smile on his face at the thought.

The fact he thought that this would work still meant he was somewhat innocent. Not knowing the consequences of how the other would take it because he was taught that this was good, that it was a healthy way to ‘bond’ with others. 

And that right there proved his innocence.

He didn’t know much because of the way he was taught. The way he was taught to think that sexual pleasure was the solution to everything proved how innocent he was.

He didn’t know that it wasn’t good to always share your body. It was forced into his head. He didn’t know that talking things out or actually playing games like a video game or even a board game can also solve things, which can in fact truly help people understand one another or help them get along. The way that he thought sharing his body or showing it off can help every situation he was in proved he was innocent. Cause it wasn’t his fault he was taught this, and yet he still didn’t understand how or why it would solve anything cause in reality, it would simply solve sexual frustration or dark desires.

It some situations, yes having sex can help others get along better, but the problem was that he wasn’t taught by a real mom or dad, or just a guardian in general, that he should wait for the perfect someone to have sex with, make love with.

The point here is, Jimin wouldn’t accept Hoseok’s offer to ‘play’. He would think the other was crazy cause they didn’t even know each other like that. And keep in mind they’re hybrids, a species that tend to really wait for the perfect someone to mate with when mating season rolls around unless they need that release immediately.

Now, all hybrids aren’t the same, some obviously have sex freely and don’t give a single fuck about all that mating stuff, specially the ones that are owned and forced to be kept as sex slaves.

But here Hoseok was, shyly making his way to Jimin’s room by following where his scent was strongest. Seeing that his door was creaked open he gently opened it and his heart started racing. Jimin raised his gaze from his phone to the other and arched an eyebrow.

Firewood and peppermint. Oh god his scent was something else and Hoseok whimpered.

“What do you need?” Hoseok looked down and took a deep breathe, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“Do.. do you want to play with me?” Jimin looked at him suspiciously before shrugging. He didn’t think much of it, just thinking it’ll be a nice game of them playing one of his video games.

“If that means you won’t cry and I don’t get in trouble.”

Hoseok smiled faintly at that and walked towards the other which truly confused him now. What was he doing? His ps4 was in the living room.

But then it all hit him at once when the fox sat on his lap, arms snaking around his neck as he then revealed his neck, his scent gland. Jimin widened his eyes when he noticed that he was showing himself off and quickly shoved the other off.

He stood up quickly and backed away from the fox, eyes still wide.

He was shocked and Hoseok was equally shocked.

“Huh-“

“Get the fuck out!” Jimin yelled and pointed to his door. He was furious. Hoseok quirked his brows and felt hurt by the harsh rejection yet hurriedly scurried up and ran away.

Jimin ruffled his hair in frustration and knew the boy would be crying right now, but he could care less. He knew he was getting in trouble, but that was so random and the way the other revealed his scent gland, showing he was submitting to him was not the move.

Now Jimin would’ve gladly accepted if they was in an intimate relationship, but he hardly knew the fox!

God Hoseok couldn’t stay long.

—

Jimin’s gonna like Hoseok soon. That’s literally all I have to say-


	8. Heat Problems||Jm x Jh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Hoseok were roommates. And they hated each other’s fucking guts. 
> 
> They couldn’t stand each other, but what happens when Hoseok falls into heat and Jimin can’t help but get turned on seeing the elder who usually runs marathons of curses at him become docile and vulnerable?
> 
> Also sensing he’s specifically an omega meanwhile he’s an alpha?
> 
> Oh, maybe Jimin can finally come to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin’s a demon, a lazy one at that, and Hoseok’s having none of his shit. I’ve realized I’m almost making every different species and alpha that can knot and i- should fix that unless you guys like that
> 
> Literally no proofread and Hoseok says fuck/curses a lot🤠

* * *

Hoseok snarled deeply at the sight he was looking at. His fists clenched into tight balls and he was sure his claws was drawing blood from his skin.

The room was a fucking mess again.

He thought he yelled at his no good for nothing roommate to clean up before he got back. His body temperature grew hot as he stomped around the tiny dorm to find the demon meanwhile ogling just how messy the place was.

Yet he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t find the younger. He was probably sticking his dick into some random chick. Hoseok rolled his eyes, in no way in hell he was going to clean up this. This wasn’t his responsibility and he always kept his side of the room clean.

But living in such filth bothered him to the extreme. Sometimes he cursed himself for being a clean freak cause the smallest things can bother him and gross him out. But how can you blame him? Once he saw a _roach crawling underneath his bed that came from his roommate’s side._ Ok well, he wasn’t _that_ messy, but he assumed the roach had to have come from the boy’s filth.

Hence, he stomped his way back to Jimin’s, his roommate, side of the room and started cleaning cause he’s a good hyung. Actually no, he wasn’t doing this for him, he was doing this to save himself from even looking at the mess.

It took a very long time for him to organize and tidy up the others side. And he was quite proud of his work, but never again. He’s never cleaning up for someone unless he’s gaining something out of it, like money. Cause let’s be honest, Hoseok would’ve been a maid if he was getting paid a lot.

But is he getting paid? Nope.

Hoseok obviously decided to relax after that and made sure to remind himself to yell at the demon for being lazy. God he sounded like a housewife.

Yet finally relaxing his body he started to think about something. He doesn’t know how the thought of being a housewife quirked the thought of that time of month, you know periods and all, but he was thinking of heats because holy shit-

His heat hasn’t hit yet and it _was_ that time of month. He doesn’t even know when it’s going to happen. He can’t take his heat suppressants cause nothing’s happening, but he shouldn’t worry. It should have hit him in the morning and it’s already afternoon.

Sighing out in relief, he knew it should start tomorrow or something and smiled mentally at that. Heats were the worse if you couldn’t have personal space, _being that the two shared the same room_ , and it was worse when he couldn’t get an alpha to come help him, knot him.

And the thought of being knotted after not having a proper heat in months made him drool. In fact, he was kind of hoping his heat would come so he can go to a club or something, and the thought of going to a club, meeting some muscular guy made his tail sway like crazy, ears twitching at the sight displayed in his head.

Getting dicked down by some big dick, meaty hands holding him down, or even choking him as they rammed into him, their knot getting stuck on his flower and god-

Hoseok was in a haze at the wild thoughts. He should be ashamed of thinking such a thing, but that’s what he really wanted right now.

Getting knotted and fucked into oblivion.

He whined out and quickly gathered himself meanwhile a gasp escaped his lips when he heard an incomer. His ears wilted, getting a taste of the familiar demon scent and snarled so loud that the said being laughed aloud when he entered the room and applauded.

”Wow! I was gonna do it when I got back, but thanks.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, “Me and you both know damn well you wouldn’t have done shit.”

Jimin chuckled and flopped onto his now neatly made bed that was done by Hoseok’s now sore hands, “Yeah, you’re right.” He groaned out and Hoseok knows that wasn’t meant to be sexual, but the wave of heat that just flushed over him was unbelievable at the deep sound.

His eyes rounded in surprise and he jerked forward when the same heat washed over him, his stomach coiling and aching with sudden pain. And god when did Jimin smell so good? It was almost crazy how bad Hoseok was holding back a painful whine to escape his lips yet he simply squirmed on his spot, eyes growing heavy only to pop wide open once more when he felt a wet substance gush out of him when that divine aroma of the demon hit him, and it hit him strong.

Oh god, he knew what that was. Slick.

” _Oh fuck_.” Hoseok muttered out, his body going idle when Jimin suddenly looked at him confusingly. Oh, he always looks incredibly hot when he arched his eyebrows while his eyes were sharp and alluring. It was so hot that it was so unfair.

Yet to play it cool, knowing it’ll take the demon a while to smell his upcoming slick and arousal so he can escape faster he said, well spat, “What the do you want, useless shit?”

“Pardon me?” Jimin faced the elder, confusion faltering into a glare. Hoseok licked his lips nervously, ears twitching a bit. Oh no-

“I said you’re fucking useless. You don’t do anything around here!”

“Why would I? You look cute when you bend over to clean my bed, having your tail up high.”

He couldn’t believe his ears that for a second he forgot everything in the moment and was about to launch at the male until more slick gushed out of him and he whimpered and went still. His shorts were growing uncomfortable and awfully sticky. He literally felt his hole flutter at nothing and he had to hold back a gasp when he nearly caught himself from spilling more. This was embarrassing and when he looked up, he noticed the demons eyes falling a deep red, mouth hung open a little and Hoseok was sure he smelt his slick by now.

Wait- Oh no

This wasn’t good at all and he knew what the demon was already thinking and yes he knows he fantasized himself getting dicked down while on his heat, yet not with Jimin.

Yes he was mentioning how hot he was, which he did in fact think the other was, but he was ashamed that he was becoming docile so fast, to his roommate, to the demon he most dearly hated. No he had no problem getting fucked by him yet the thought of the other being in control and having this advantage bothered him, he would be so vulnerable and the other would simply tease him, edging him to the brick of tears.

He felt it cause he knew how sadistic the boy could get. Like said, he once almost cried cause of the demon.

He was that mean if he wanted to become mean. And no matter how hard he tried to use his curses to get the other away, they would simply turn to pleads and it would only stir the other more than he already was. Sometimes Hoseok couldn’t see how he managed to live with the other. But the sound of the other working him into a fit of tears made him whine a bit, his gaze on Jimin getting a little too needy. 

Hoseok crawled back on his bed, ears drooping down like a lopsided bunny when the demon started to near him, his gaze sharp and eyes a deep dark red.

“No, please.“ Hoseok whined out, yet his body did other wise, legs slowly opening themselves as the demon inched closer.

Yeah Jimin also had some sort of hate for the other, but he can’t doubt that he was waiting for something like this to happen. He couldn’t wait to feel smugness that the boy often referred to as “brat” by him himself was a veritable slave to his body. Cause Jimin knew, he felt the other was an omega and now that his his heat is displaying infront of him, seeing that he’s docile and the delightful scent of the presence of slick, made his dick hard. Because fuck, seeing the other become submissive to him, was a real life fantasy. The way he imagined him bending over backward for him, finally listening to a direction without an argument or a smartass comment and to become truly obedient, was what all Jimin wanted.

Yet as Jimin kept nearing him, Hoseok finally closed his legs, noticing what his body was doing.

“Get the f-fuck out.” Hoseok snarled, breathing ragged and body shaking.

Jimin quirked his brows, “Oh? I thought maybe I should help cause you’re on your heat, am I right? Look at you shaking, oh you poor thing. Shouldn’t you be thinking of ways to please me, beg for my cock, my knot?” He spurred on and Hoseok growled. However deep down he was just waiting for Jimin to just make a move. 

“Like hell I would! You’ve probably had others on your cock already, I— I don’t need that. Fucking ‘I’m good for noth—!”

Jimin’s already baring and snapping his sharp teeth with a distorted growl following at the boy’s audacity before he can even think what he has done. His alpha side almost and truly taking over him. He was in fact getting affected by Hoseok’s scent so it was almost an instinct to put the other under control. Hoseok’s cheeks are darker than before, his eyes are fixated on the ground, and the little patch of slick on his shorts gets a little larger rather abruptly, tail thumping slightly after being put into place.

“Might wanna watch your mouth there peach. But maybe I should just leave, let others hop on my dick y’know? And let you suffer. Alone.” Jimin hummed as he shrugged, voice taunting. Spinning on his heels, he couldn’t even get far when he heard a tiny wince. Yet he tried again before a little whimper that really got him to stop. Jimin smiled satisfied as he turned around slowly and saw the other looking away, blushing furiously at his little attempt just now that got the other to come back.

Eager, needy, Hoseok was. So needy that Jimin caught the slight movement of the boy slowly opening his legs, neck eyes becoming lidded and Hoseok picked up on the way Jimin’s lips curled up just a bit. He panicked, and with a yell which sounded more like a moan he voiced out, “Don’t look at me! Just.. please don’t.”

“Sorry not sorry.”

It was torture when an alpha was this close. Jimin has almost forgot his scent could affect the other so much, meanwhile the others scent can affect him a lot. He saw how Hoseok’s ears kept twitching and that patch of slick seemingly getting bigger by the second as he started to grow closer and closer.

Hoseok just stared at him, eyes filled with fury and sexual desire as he allowed the other to get close, to let him pin him on the bed.

“I swear if you do more like marking me I’m going to kill you.” Hoseok barked silently.

“Oh so you’re letting me knot you? Thought you was going to put up a fight right now which I was gladly going to take. Also we’re totally different species, I can mark you without claiming you.” Jimin breathed over his neck with a chuckle, teasing his raised scent gland, and obviously hearing how the other had a slight tremble in his breathe. Hoseok didn’t push him away though. Like he actually wanted the demon to penetrate his sharp fangs into him.

“Shut up.” Hoseok looked away, unknowingly revealing more and more of his sweet scent, his pheromones getting stronger and oh god. Jimin’s eyes almost closed at the smell filling his nostrils. Smelling something so sweet this close did things to him, obviously going to affect the other since he’d smell how turned on he was by this.

And it was no doubt that was happening right now. Hoseok was fairly silent now, little pants escaping his lips and Jimin just sniffed more and more of him. It was moments of idleness until Jimin finally, rather abruptly, got his hands inside the boy’s shorts through the leg hole, feeling how wet he was and teasing his wet cock by stroking him softly.

And the fact he was partially the reason for him leaking this much made his head whirl.

“O-Oh!” Hoseok gasped, legs instinctively clasping around the boy’s arm. Jimin twisted his hand out and reopened his legs easily, meaning the boy was almost out of it, just wanting to get bred immediately.

“God just- Just do something already!” Hoseok nearly screamed, his heated body rising and rising. He was in pain. He didn’t care anymore if they were supposedly enemies cause it was just ridiculous how much he needed the demon’s cock and touch.

Jimin chuckled, “So feisty.” He licked his lower lip, hand running into his underwear as he groped his cock before poking at his hole. Hoseok’s eyes rolled back. Oh. It’s been so long since he’s been touched that he was literally melting underneath the demon, his whole body falling limp. Mouth open and little swoons leaving his mouth.

Hoseok suddenly raised up and Jimin took his chance to spin the other around onto his hands and knees, raising the boy’s ass in the air while his head was pressed against the blankets.

Jimin then undid the little button that secured his tail into the tail hole and stroked the soft fur. Hoseok let out little purrs and groans. He took off his own shirt, feeling extremely hot before letting out a long breathy groan once Jimin decided to get his slick coated hand and squeeze his ass firmly, liking how small yet thick it looked.

“I-If you keep teasing me I’m gonna kil..oh _ahh fuck_.” His threatening words died off his tongue quick when Jimin launched his mouth against his puckered flower, licking at the slick that started to slip out of him.

It tasted like cherries and he smelt like nature and peaches. Such an oddly nice combination, Jimin had thought.

“Oh god- When did you learn this- oh fuck me!” Hoseok whimpered out, loving the way Jimin got messier and rougher, a switch in him getting turned on.

“I’ve learned how to fuck and eat people out a while ago, thank you very much.” Jimin chuckled before refocusing onto the incredible taste that laid onto his taste buds. By now, Jimin’s alpha side had been taken over, making him go full out and Hoseok still yet has to see what’s prepared for him. But the way Jimin’s scent suffocated him, made him be this pliant and overly submissive, made him know that he wouldn’t be able to do much, be in control of his own actions.

“‘m gonna fuck you so hard and knot you like there’s no tomorrow.” Jimin grunted against Hoseok’s hole and the sound the hybrid let out just made Jimin more aroused if even possible.

The fact that he was now in control made him lose himself. Being in control of his hyung was truly a gift. Being able to roam his hands on his caramel thighs without a problem, make him shake and stutter out moans and gasps, squeezing his cute little ass nicely that’ll draw out a whine of need, oh how lucky he was.

Jimin had chuckled while he was eating him out, really feeling how much the other was enjoying it, feeling the breeze of his tail that stood upright sway crazily. Jimin dipped his tongue deep inside of him, groaning when he felt the other clench around his muscle before slipping out with ease and repeating, wanting more and more of his cherry flavored slick. It wasn’t too sweet nor to salty, just right and god he’s going to need a taste everyday if his slick is like this all the time.

Hoseok cursed. Thighs quivering and head tossing and turning against the bed.

“Please!” Hoseok whined out, on the brick of tears at the somewhat lack of pleasure and his needs not being fully satisfied. He just needed that cock of his in him.

“Please just fuck me already! Please..” He cried out, but little did he know Jimin was already ahead of him. Somehow his shirt, pants, and boxers discarded from him in a flash as he jerked his cock, lubing it up with the precum and slick he had collected. Hoseok writhed around intensely, needing the overwhelming feeling of being fucked mindlessly and messily as he screamed into the pillows, their bodies getting stuck together after the demons knot has formed before feeling all that cum stored within him gush into his insides then oozing out of his overstimulated hole and onto his thighs and balls.

He wanted his body to be sore. Not knowing how to walk properly so he knows just how good he got treated. He wanted to feel the heat of their bodies pressed against one another. He wanted hands on his throat or to feel the pain and bliss of his tail getting pulled roughly before it dragged out into soft caresses cause everyone knows how sensitive tails can get. He wanted to be treated gently too. Wanting hands to run through his hair, caressing his ears and tugging slightly. A soothing hand rubbing his back to help him through his high. 

God he needed all of it. Nonetheless, Hoseok was busy sobbing to himself and Jimin wasn’t doing anything at this point anymore. Just jerking his cock for his own pleasure to tease as he admired how wrecked Hoseok has gotten within minutes of tongue fucking him and squeezing his ass a couple of times as he desperately pleaded for him to do something more.

Hoseok rested his upper body on the bed, ass in the air before his shaky hand reached to cup his leaking cock. He sighed out in relief, toes curling, but the sight of him pleasuring himself although Jimin was there to pleasure him, angered the demon.

Jimin was his relief. Jimin swatted his hands when that strong wave of pheromones hit him again and he had a nice grip on Hoseok’s hips that was sure to leave bruises before not being satisfied in that position.

“Oh my-“ Hoseok gasped.

Jimin shifted a bit more and he had Hoseok’s wrists in an iron grip above his head as he had his chest collided with his back. Hoseok had his tail put to the side so Jimin was somewhat able to actually pull their bodies close.

And that’s when he lost full control.

He almost slid into Hoseok with one go. But after a few more pushes, he was in and giving into his warm sheath immediately. He grinded into the hybrid, his hips doing magic that made Hoseok’s eyes loll back. Yet his breathe was knocked out of him when Jimin thrusted so hard his body jerked forward before he remained there, doing the same thing that got Hoseok to squeak and make that high pitch moan that was rare.

“Fuck!” Hoseok cried out, back arching and ears flat against his head. It didn’t take seconds for Jimin to go at the pace that Hoseok desperately wanted after that though.

Messy and brutal. Ruthless to the point that it seemed that he was fucking a sex toy and had no care for his well being. Well, he hoped he cared for his well being, but just the feeling of how messy it was felt good to him. Jimin’s hips snapped fast and hard as they met Hoseok’s ass which made that erotic slapping skin noise that Hoseok wanted to hear for months.

Jimin rolled his head back and let out a deep groan, eyes closing in bliss and the tight heat.

“ _Shit_.” Jimin moaned out in a shaky breathe.

Hoseok chewed his lower lip and let pleasure take over him, letting his body succumb into everything Jimin was throwing at him. Some time after, Jimin had his hands back on Hoseok’s hips, nails digging deep and marking his fine skin immediately. He ogled his fine arch and caressed it, making him arch deeper by pressing the small of his back just above his tail. The continuous squeeze at his thighs made his spine run cold, yet the sound he let out was pure bliss and pain when Jimin gripped the base of his tail and squeezed, ass raising since he decided to follow the grip..

“G-God.” Hoseok let out a ragged breathe, eyes failing to stay open as Jimin continued to tug on his tail which somehow didn’t hurt at all. It felt oddly relaxing for his tail to be in somewhat tight yet gentle grip. Hoseok arched deeper at one certain tug and it allowed Jimin to hit those bundle of nerves that made Hoseok go crazy and see stars.

He nearly screamed when that brutal pace finally found its way to his sensitive nerves. Drool dangled and fell out of his mouth and onto the blankets, his body was almost rag doll like feeling how numb some areas were with pleasure.

His whole entire body tingled, he almost couldn’t feel himself yet he was nearly reactive in every part of his body when he felt hands snake around his neck, alerting him. Looking up to find some sort of way to let air through his system made him even more turned on if possible. The way the demons thumb caressed his skin there before applying a little more pressure made him breathless, quite literally.

His wet lashes brushed his apple cheeks each time a rough thrust happened as broken gasps escaped his lips.

Jimin was focused, eyes a deep red as he looked down at his cock sliding into the fox’s velvety hole with ease, watching how good he wrapped around him while his hands was busy choking him out.

“Fuck, oh god look at that. Swallowing me up so fucking good like a little good pup.” Hoseok simply gargled back in response, the nickname giving him butterflies, and Jimin chuckled.

“Yea, such a pretty and whiny little pup. It’s funny- _shhit_ ,” Jimin threw his head back before recollecting himself, “it’s funny that you didn’t want me doing this, but look at you now. Moaning and whimpering like a bitch in heat. Oh wait, _you are in heat_.” He chuckled.

“ _Fuck you_.” Hoseok managed to growl out yet reached his hands back and held onto Jimin’s thighs to get him as close as possible and for support. Hoseok then started to gasp, it was getting a little too much and Jimin had noticed.

He tossed his head forward and Hoseok winced out before he was flipped over.

Not even getting time to react, his leg was tossed over the demon’s shoulder so he can get as close as possible before he went as fast as he can, feeling his knot building up and thrusts getting a tad bit harder to do.

“‘m so close.” Hoseok mewled out, eyes squeezed tightly, but Jimin didn’t like that.

He grabbed Hoseok’s cheeks, making him make that duck face as he growled out, “Look at me when I’m about to knot you.” Voice deep and somewhat stable made Hoseok obey in an instant.

A tear drop rolled down his cheek, staring at the demon with heavy eyelids. Jimin bit his lip at the sight of his hyung’s cheeks reddening like an apple, his body equally as flushed, and his hair matted to his forehead as his mouth still let out these cute noises while he still had the forced duck face.

Jimin’s dick was starting to feel heavy now with all the cum that started to gather up.

Moments later Hoseok came hard without warning, strings of white flying onto his stomach as he literally fell limp, not being able to hold out longer than his intentions.

He panted roughly and the oversensitivity of feeling the demon still fucking him and that knot forming made him almost get hard again, but it was soon faltered when Jimin stuttered his hips and both let out wrecked groans. His knot formed and now they were stuck. Hoseok hadn’t even fully noticed he had been knotted, feeling so numb yet when he tried moving, he definitely felt stuck and winced. “Fuck don’t move.” Jimin closed his eyes to focus on his breathing. Sweat trickled down Hoseok’s forehead as he stared up at Jimin.

Jimin was nearly as breathless and his irises started to become its heavenly dark chocolate once again meanwhile he stared back at Hoseok.

He chuckled awkwardly and switched them into a more comfortable situation.

“We’re gonna be stuck here for at least six minutes, ten usually being the maximum.” Hoseok cried at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw Jimin performed aftercare 😔if y’all want to see that i’ll try to just edit it and add but aaaa


	9. Unfocused || Jk x Jh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok basically gets punished for saying Taehyung’s name while he was riding a dildo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junghope again cause I was craving some vamp gguk with fennecseok aka second best couple 😔 (panther gguk x fennecseok being first 😳😳✋ in my opinion)
> 
> I swear vhope is next  
> (Ps: I forgot my italics cause italics makes some things better meaning I’m editing this later)
> 
> —  
> Proofread ? Sorry.

Hoseok’s eyes are unfocused and half lidded. He laid flat on his stomach as he trembled ontop of the sheets. He was red all the way from his apple cheeks to his neck. His tail curling close to his back and ears twitching. It was almost satisfying how his tail almost covered his waist, proving how small his waist really was. His tail was almost sleek like a cats, yet fluffy with the shape of a foxs, obviously.

He looks amazing like this — he always looks good, but today he’s being so good for Jungkook and he just looks so beautiful. His breathing is erratic and he seems unaware of those pretty noises he’s making, just opens his mouth and lets those sounds trickle past his lips and onto his drool-coated pillow, muffling them.

He was so out of it that he had forgotten he was begging just minutes ago for mercy.

Jungkook was now scissoring his fingers inside the boy carefully, avoiding his prostate purposefully after spanking him and edging his little cock. Yes, this was some sort of punishment and if you’d like to know, Jungkook caught him riding his favorite dildo and chanting his best friends name. 

But Hoseok was taking his punishment so well.

“Color, baby?” Jungkook asked curiously. He meant if he wanted to keep going, slow down, or stop immediately. He still cared for Hoseok’s well being although this was meant to teach him a lesson.

“..Green.”

“Good boy,” he caressed his back, “taking every bit of this like a good little pup.”

He should be mad the other isn’t whimpering and begging for more anymore, but he isn’t. Hoseok was in so much bliss so Jungkook couldn’t really do much there and let him enjoy the pleasure while he still had it. Yet he cocked a smirk when Hoseok made a noise of protest, pushing his hips back against Jungkook’s digits for more, seeking more stimulation.

Jungkook clicks his tongue, pulls out his fingers and ignores Hoseok’s whines while he pushes his hips back against the cushions his hips rested upon.

“Did I say you can move, doll?” Jungkook asks, trailing a finger from Hoseok’s perineum up to his hole, rubbing softly around his flower just to tease the fennec a bit, just a bit more than his intentions. Hoseok shakes his head, lost of words as he still mumbles out little weary moans, body twitching back against Jungkook’s touch ever so slightly.

“Use your words, baby.” Jungkook says, an amused expression on his face at the way Hoseok whines, presses his ears flat against his head, and burrows his face deep into his soaked pillow in embarrassment. He tried wiggling for what he wants, yet he can’t with the way Jungkook has him grounded against the cushions with a tight grip on his hips.

Jungkook doesn’t see his face, but he knows Hoseok isn’t too happy with his teasing. The way his tail curled around his wrist, somewhat asking for more. But he knows he has to be good in order for Jungkook to touch him. The vampire gives Hoseok a little incentive, dropping his slick covered hand down to his ass cheek and fondling with it insistently, drawing out a moan from him.

“Well?”

Hoseok finally breaks out of his trance at the vampires stern low voice. He raises his head and shakes it. “No. No, you didn’t. I’m-“ he cuts himself off with another weak moan when Jungkook squeezes his cheek slightly, dropping his head against the pillow, “I’m sorry.” he now turns his head just enough that Jungkook can barely see his face and his expressions is wrecked and it makes Jungkook’s cock throb seeing how good he looks, so needy and ready for him.

Jungkook stops his teasing to lean down and latch his lips onto Hoseok’s pouty ones, coaxing his mouth open more by gliding his tongue along his bottom lip. He makes a noise at the back of his throat, like he wanted his lips, but obviously wanting more. It just wasn’t enough, but this was a punishment, he wasn’t free to really say what he wanted unless Jungkook told him he can say.

And it’s his fault that he can’t do much like an ordinary punishment since the rules were doubled after Jungkook saw he was drooling at the mental image of Taehyung fucking him, moaning out his name like a mantra. And obviously that made Jungkook pissed, having his best friends name come out his boyfriends mouth.

(The only reason Jungkook didn’t break up with Hoseok is cause they have this weird thing where Jungkook allows others to fuck Hoseok, so there’ll be others peoples names coming out his mouth, but he’s not cheating on him. It’s just in the moment, Jungkook was just pissed hearing Taehyungs name)

Jungkook pulls away after having him breathless and he has to hold back the urge to kiss him again, seeing how beat he looked just by a tiny makeout. Yet the hybrid’s breathing is heavier now and there’s a moisture sticking to his lashes. Hoseok was impatient and really wanted Jungkook.

Jungkook cooed and fixed his position so he was on the fennecs side so he was able to capture his chin properly to pamper his face with kisses, kissing away those tears. “I’m gonna touch you now, ok?” Feeling somewhat bad for teasing the kit, he settled himself behind the boy once more.

Hoseok nods his head fastly and mutters something in relief to himself meanwhile Jungkook moves back to fully admire Hoseok. He’s laying on his front, hips still propped by the cushions. The tip of his cock is glistening, leaking precum, making a damp spot on the sheets. Jungkook travels a finger on the underside of his cock and Hoseok moans.

“Ah- No.” He pants, pulling away from the vampires touch, muffling a groan when his cock accidentally brushes against the cushion in attempt to hide his sensitive member from Jungkook’s wrath. He couldn’t cum, that was the rule.

He whines nonetheless, “I want you inside me.”

Jungkook smiles and hums in amusement as he shuffles close to spread the boy’s legs more open. His clean hand slides a finger down his fine arch and Hoseok shivers, anticipation mounting to just get fucked properly. Jungkook then gets his slicked coated hand and rubs Hoseok’s inner thighs, coating his fingers in slick where some had travelled from his bum. Hoseok tries to pull back, but Jungkook quickly put a tight grip on his hip.

“No, no, please I don’t need that. I’m ready for you.” Hoseok whines. Jungkook knows he wants to get fucked stupid, but he doesn’t acknowledge his words and goes on to stretch him more. Hoseok was speaking from impatience. Yeah he had slick to somewhat help, but he still needed to be stretched correctly if he wanted Jungkook’s cock.

Jungkook simply ignores his muffled words and pushes two digits inside of him, marveling at his welcoming, soft heat as if it was the first time scissoring him, feeling him. Hoseok lets out a sigh of relief despite his prior protests. The vampire doesn’t miss the way he clutched the pillow he had his head buried in, trying to distract himself from the sudden burn.

And he wanted to take his cock without properly being opened.

Jungkook clicked his tongue with a head shake.

The vampire has a steady pace as he pumps his digits in and out of him slowly. After some time, the hybrid is more relaxed, hands loosely holding onto the cloth of the pillow. He moves his hips back against Jungkook’s hand, yet Jungkook decided to be merciful and ignore it, letting the fox massage his prostate. The vampire was just focused on opening him up, and he couldn’t deny that he was getting impatient himself. 

Jungkook pulls out only to put three fingers inside and he groans almost painfully at how hard his dick throbbed at the sound Hoseok just let out. Jungkook clenches his thighs to try and relieve the need to touch himself. It’s not enough stimulation and if anything it just made his crave to be in the boy’s warm ass even more, but he refocuses on opening the hybrid up.

Jungkook finally curls his fingers and Hoseok jolts as he let’s out a startled shout. He pulls out the third finger, much preferring to stick to two for better accuracy and space to curl his fingers more. He pressed the pads of his digits against Hoseok prostate, rubbing in circles around the gland and the pleasure seems a bit much for Hoseok with the way his body fell limp underneath the vampire’s touch.

Hoseok moans the vampire’s name over and over, seemingly conflicted between pushing his hips back against the fingers pleasuring him and grinding his cock down on the cushion underneath him. He’s leaking a lot more slick now rather abruptly and Jungkook pumps his fingers inside of him, curling them every so often, guessing the hybrid was trying best not to orgasm.

Hoseok sobs pathetically, clutching onto the pillow beside his head, trying to ground himself and keep his lower body up for Jungkook. He had to be good. A long string of wrecked groans and moans leaves his lips and Jungkook clutches his thighs so hard through the waves of arousal that wash over his body from the muffled sounds the hybrid keeps making. Hoseok heaves out heavy breathes, body trembling, canting his hips backwards and grinding down onto the vampire’s hand.

Jungkook knows he’s really close to losing himself before Hoseok even says it.

The hybrid hurriedly turned his head to the side and tried fixating his glossy eyes on the vampire.  
The utterly wasted look on his face makes Jungkook’s body twitch and his sweats had a patch of precum, he can no longer bear to ignore his own arousal.

Hoseok puts together a sentence between moans, his hips grinding more urgently. “Ah, please, please. I’m so close, please let me.” His tone of voice is so good, so desperate, and in that moment, Jungkook decided that he wanted him to work for his release. He pulls his fingers out slowly, teasingly, and he shudders in delight at the little sob Hoseok just let out.

“Wha- What are you-“

“Don’t you think I’m being a little too generous, doll?” The vampire teases, flipping Hoseok onto his back. “I was just about to let you cum, ignoring how bad you’ve been, grinding down on my hand and rocking against the pillow like a slutty little pup.”

Hoseok looks mortified, his cheeks burning more intensely and his large bunny like ears falling down. His eyes glistened again, those lashes getting matted with tears and Jungkook immediately forgot what he was gonna say and pulled the hybrid up into a soft kiss.

Hoseok melted and Jungkook chuckled against his lips, enjoying the way he’s squirming underneath him. Hoseok somehow settled on Jungkook’s lap, staring into his dark red orbs and pouting with his swollen lips moments later.

Jungkook nuzzled his nose against the boy, mumbling, “Why do I have to remind you, that you were the one drooling all over yourself while you rode that dildo,” he cocked his head to the side, making Hoseok shamefully look at the dildo he rode on the dresser, before continuing, “meanwhile locked in this room so you wouldn’t get caught? And what made you think you wouldn’t get caught when you was chanting and begging for someone else’s cock?”

Hoseok tried looking away bashfully, yet Jungkook captured his lips. Hoseok really didn’t mean to say someone else’s name. Heck, Taehyung, just had to come to mind when he helped his heat that one time. Yeah Jungkook knew about that, and he got punished for that too, but he apologized after remembering he couldn’t be there for his heat and the boy was experiencing pain and just needed relief, and well Taehyung was over at the moment.

But today, that was a no no and unacceptable. Maybe Jungkook was just overly frustrated and overthinking the situation. He allowed others to fuck him so it’s not really his fault he said someone’s name. Yet why say they’re name when they haven’t been in over in months. Now that was a reason.

Hoseok tried looking away again after popping off of his lips to breathe and Jungkook held his jaw, fingers squeezing his cheeks, regaining his focus. “Ah, ah, don’t you think you should make it up to me before I let you come? Shouldn’t you prove you deserve it like a good boy? Heck and if you want Taehyung’s dick that bad, I’ll call him right over, watch him fuck you and you’ll be able to scream his name all you want.”

Jungkook doesn’t miss the way Hoseok’s cock twitches at his words but remains quiet and blushing furiously from the shame he felt. He likes this. And Jungkook took that as a sign to continue. Jungkook’s grip on his jaw tightens and Hoseok whimpers, making those puppy eyes as he looked at him directly.

“Don’t you think the least you can do is work your mouth on me?”

Hoseok groans and nods. 

“I’ll do it, please. I’ll be good.” He whispers and Jungkook smiles, before it falters when he noticed something.

Hoseok was handling this for a very long time. Jungkook keeps thinking that he still hasn’t came cause it was just odd and unlikely for his baby. He was purposely saying those words for him to beg for it to get something out of him, hoping he’ll say something, but he just wouldn’t.

But if Hoseok could take it, he could take it.

Now he just needed to be sure.

“..Baby?”

”Hm?” Hoseok hums, legs fidgeting. He knows what Jungkook is on about and he’s so glad he held his release for so long. Yet he forgot that he was even holding it and the urge came back strong. But he wanted to be good. He fucked up and wanted to make it up to the other.

“What’s your color, baby? Remember if this punishment is too much, we can stop. I’ll let you cum all you want too.” Jungkook said, slightly concerned.

“Green.” Hoseok said quickly although the mention of cumming all he wanted sounded so fucking good.

“You sure?”

Hoseok nods after a slight pause of thinking, “Yes, yes, keep going- please.”

“Alright,” Jungkook huffs, “Alright I’ll keep going.”

It took some more teasing of Jungkook occasionally bringing Taehyung into topic -although he wasn’t really that pissed, just worried now- for Hoseok to be settled inbetween his legs, mouth occupied by his warm, hard cock.

Hoseok hums as he bobs his head up and down, toes curling when the tip gets to close to the back of his throat. He made sure to be careful with his sharp teeth, yet Jungkook shamelessly admitted he liked it when the boy’s canines slightly brushed over his cock. Hoseok maybe thought it had to some kink vampires had. He really didn’t know to be honest and honestly didn’t want to get into that topic.

He laid his tongue flat over his bottom row of teeth before sliding his head down, humming to send vibrations to the base of the boy’s cock. Jungkook groans at that, a hand traveling to tug on those large ears of his. Hoseok made a startled noise, popping off and eyes closed shut.

“J-Jungkook.” He barely opens his eyes and Jungkook seemed too distracted and amused in playing with his ears, scratching behind them. Hoseok trembled yet he still tries to be good. Hence he visibly shudders as he pops his warm cavern around Jungkook’s leaking cock. Sighing at his taste and seemingly stronger scent. Jungkook was getting extremely turned on and Hoseok noticed that. Whenever he was giving, Jungkook’s pheromones get stronger.

And it drives Hoseok crazy and works his mouth on him more eagerly.

Jungkook grunts yet still fondles with his ears, twirling his finger around his hair and not even mad that Hoseok had stopped sucking him off once again before continuing and slowly stopping again. He was doing this purposely and it was so endearing to look at those doe eyes stare up at him, lips formed in that cute triangle, cheeks dusted pink while his head now rested on his thigh, eyes trying best not to close.

“‘M..I wan..- want your cum..” Hoseok trails off into a whisper and flutters his eyes more open when Jungkook’s hand pulls away from his head.

“Open.” Jungkook opens his mouth gesturing towards the other and Hoseok lazily follows, head slowly rising to stay infront of his cock, where his cum will shoot. Jungkook starts to jerk himself off, Hoseok nearly knocked out just from getting his ears scratched and hair played with.

He feels that burn and churn and knows he’s close. He huffs and pumps himself faster, tip leaking more precum and getting redder by the second. Funny, since vampires don’t really have blood to pump through them, so you’d think it’d actually be impossible for him to get hard, but that’s a mystery saved for later.

(Actually, vampires have a different digestive system that allows them to drink blood without any infections or diseases and such (although they’re immune to most things). So yes they have a blood stream and blood flows through their veins which means male vampires can get hard and have sex. -just look it up if you’re curious too-)

Jungkook’s breathing got a bit hectic with how fast he was going and moments later his orgasm ripped through him, semen flying out and right into Hoseok’s mouth landing on his flushed face. Hoseok gasps and nearly was wide awake when cum landed directly onto his tongue, taste buds exploding. After Jungkook was finished coming down from his high, Hoseok closed his mouth and swallowed whatever landed inside his cavern whilst humming in satisfaction.

Jungkook inhaled deeply and ruffled his hair back that got stuck to his forehead and god he looked so hot in Hoseok’s eyes. Looking up at him with dreamy eyes, Jungkook chuckled at his dazed face.

Jungkook caressed Hoseok’s face, wiping the cum on his thumb and putting it in Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok hums around his digit and feels so fuzzy and warm.

Jungkook’s voice comes out soft and soothing when he retreats his thumb to lick it himself and Hoseok blushes at that.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby.” He leaned forward to pat his thigh three times and the sheer joy that lit up on Hoseok’s face was so endearing.

Hoseok knew that gesture well and he felt like crying now that he was getting what he wanted. After getting spanked for quite a while, getting his cock edged for an hour and not being able to cum, heck he the fact that he needed to cum felt terrible, he was finally getting what he wanted.

“I’ll let you cum whenever too.” Jungkook added and Hoseok is literally so happy right now. He quickly settles his body on all fours, tail up high and legs spread apart, just the way Jungkook likes it.

Jungkook admires him. God he looked so pretty. The way he cocked his head to the side, those pretty eyes glistening at him while his tail wagged like a eager little puppy.

It wasn’t even moments later that Jungkook had Hoseok whimpering against the sheets, face buried in it. He even came on the first thrust, holding something for that long and feeling something so good was like a trigger for him to just come automatically. 

Jungkook wasn’t even surprised the boy orgasmed within seconds and he couldn’t help but rub soothing strokes along the fennecs arch upon hearing his shaky breathes and little sobs as he still let his loads out.

“That’s right pup.. let everything out.” He hummed, Hoseok mewling from overstimulation, his release lasting a little longer than expected. He was embarrassed he held that much in yet Jungkook continued to say little praises, working Hoseok through his high.

“Jungkoook.” Hoseok panted in between his cries, his body shaking, and almost failing to stay up and they wasn’t even five minutes in. Toes curling tightly, he sighs out longingly when he feels himself nearing the end of his load. It felt so good and Jungkook’s thrusts slow, hands still rubbing those soothing circles.

“Finished?” Jungkook asked once he heard Hoseok’s little excessive moans die down and the hybrid nodded his head in response.

“Ah-,” he pauses and sits up, “‘m wanna ride you.” He tilts his head with his lips formed into that cute triangle. Jungkook doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t want to keep the boy waiting and simply allows Hoseok to get into the proper position to ride him. It takes a few seconds for Hoseok’s flaccid dick to be standing upright against his tummy again.

It always amazes Jungkook how fast he can get hard after coming lots. Makes zero sense how his little cock can hold that much.

Jungkook holds Hoseok close, hugging him and Hoseok hugs back, resting his face in the crook of Jungkook’s neck, tickling him with the little pants he settles onto his skin after each bounce he does, and trembling hard when Jungkook snaps his hips up.

His cock rubs against Jungkook’s stomach with how close they’re hugging each other and the friction becomes a bit much, yet it’s amazing and literally too much when Jungkook reaches a hand down to jerk him off. 

“Please.” Hoseok moans almost in a cry, his thighs visibly tensing when Jungkook wrapped his large hand around him, enveloping him. He squeals and knows he wouldn’t last long with Jungkook doing this.

His velvety walls are getting sensitive and everything is just wet underneath him. Slick coating Jungkook’s thighs and the sheets. Hoseok’s tail is matted with sweat, slick, and cum and the room smells like pure sex.

Underneath all of it is Hoseok’s vanilla scent, Jungkook’s earthy one.

It’s almost torture with how good everything feels. His bouncing starts to slow, not knowing what to focus on more and Jungkook takes over. He moves forward and pins Hoseok to the bed, both hands trapping his head. He moves quick and rough, his own orgasm starting to build up and everything just explodes with fireworks.

If possible, Jungkook’s moving faster than ever, his head is thrown back and he lets out his airy moans and gasps he does when he’s close. He bites his lip hard and curses underneath his breathe. Hoseok says a short warning and he’s cumming again, a little less this time but he’s falling doll like and just lets Jungkook use his overstimulated hole for release.

“Oh fuck.” Jungkook gasps and rocks his hips. Hoseok’s eyes loll back and he’s wasted.

—

Jungkook held out longer than expected as well, and now the two are cuddling each other, just enjoying each other’s presence.

The room obviously still has the smell of sex in the air and none of them are complaining. It doesn’t bother them that there’s cum underneath their bodies and slick, perhaps drool too, but it doesn’t affect them. Hoseok’s feeling kind of icky though, his tail is matted and it’s just feels bad.

He turns to look at Jungkook who already stared back with those pretty red eyes of his. It’s like hes going to ask about cleaning up, but he says something else.

“I’m sorry for saying Taehyungie’s name even though he hasn’t been over in weeks.” He apologizes. The vampire cups the other face, a small, faint smile on his face.

“It’s alright baby, now let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Jungkook raises, knowing that’s probably what he wanted to say at first, knowing how upset he’d get if he didn’t get his tail clean soon.

Hoseok is slow to raise, but he does it with a wince. Jungkook is quick to help him up and presses and peck on his forehead.

Hoseok giggled, closing his eyes shut. “How’d I do?” He couldn’t help but ask with a small confused smile and Jungkook cooed.

He cupped Hoseok’s face again and pressed a peck onto his lips inbetween each word, “So fucking good for me.”

“Now lets get you cleaned up.”

“Movies after?”

“Of course.”

“I love you, Kookie.”

Jungkook chuckles, “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have requests besides wanting the ones here updated? I’m working on those as we speak, I just wanna get down some real requests 🥺🥺


	10. omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey

Okay, I’m finally getting my life together. Sorry for the long wait and it’s sad to say I need to re-edit some requests I had because they were absolute garbage. This doesn’t mean I’m truly back, but! I’m joining forces with one of my friends who’s deciding if they want to move here from wattpad. This topic was brought up a while ago, but we both just had so many problems atm we couldn’t really talk about it.

We’re both interested in the same things so hopefully (hopefully) SOME updates are faster. She’ll also be slowly moving her books here if she does decide (with the addition of me helping her edit them). If no one knows who she’s JeonJungkook-Jk on wattpad!

You might know her? Maybe not, but that’s okay.

Hopefully we’ll get our shit together and create some pretty cool stories,,,

As we speak right now, I’m editing the stables that have been updated already cause,,, I was cringing

Other than that, I’m glad to be somewhat back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa pretty excited to be back , but as I said, I’m not technically back. But I’ll still try to update whilst helping my friend. ^^


End file.
